It's okay We're okay
by golllly18
Summary: This is how I imagine Ty and Amy reuniting after Amy returns from Europe with Prince Ahmed.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

Ty woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure why, it's not like he'd never seen her beautiful face, held her close to him , or kissed her warm soft lips. He quickly got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. Then he began to put on one of her favorite shirts but realized he was fidgeting with the buttons. He told himself to relax and moved onto his hair. He didn't know why he was so nervous, maybe it was because he wasn't sure if he and Amy were okay since she left for Europe with Ahmed. He knew he could trust her and that absolutely nothing would happen between Ahmed and Amy, but she did leave right after a fight that happened mostly because of him. He knew what he did was wrong, he should have asked her or at least let her know before making the decision to buy Charger with Caleb, but still he did do it for her. For their future. He wasn't even sure if the ranch was still up for sale, but he was too scared to ask the Realtor. Having the idea of them buying the ranch once Amy got back was the only thing that kept him going while she was away. He finished by spraying on perfume that he had bought weeks ago in preparation for today. He wanted to be perfect, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He finally felt content with himself and left for Hilhurst stables, knowing exactly what he was going to say to her mostly because it was something he himself needed to hear.

Amy felt relieved once she started seeing the familiar backdrop of Calgary the place she had called home for her whole life and would continue to do so for the rest of it. The plane landed and she and Ahmed got into a limo that would take them to the stables. She was happy to see her family again but was oddly nervous to see her man. Amy didn't know if things had changed in the past four months. They had talked on the phone almost every night, but she couldn't help feeling scared that everything they had built together over the past seven years might have been taken away because of her decision to travel with Ahmed. She knew that she and Ty were stronger than they had ever been. They had gotten past all the immaturity, the betrayal, and most importantly the trust issues. But still they had just gotten through a fight because of Ty's rash decision to gamble in a futurity without consulting her first, and leaving when she did might have made it seem like she was leaving just to get away from him. However, she only left because she needed and wanted the experience and after all it was the opportunity of a life time. She realized she was driving herself crazy as she looked out the window and began to see Hudson. All she really needed was to see him with his open arms, feel his warmth, and hear him say the one thing that would make her fears go away.

Ty looked at the time on his phone and realized he was running late. He had decided last minute to stop and get Amy flowers. He knew it wouldn't make everything better, but he saw no harm in it. His phone began to vibrate.

"Hey Lou," he stated knowing what was coming.

"Ty where are you? Do you realize what time it is?" Lou said anxiously.

"I know Lou. I'm almost there," Ty responded.

"Okay just making sure you weren't so upset that you wouldn't even come to see her," Lou said sounding relieved.

"My girl's coming home; I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The car finally came to a stop in front of the stables. Ahmed told Amy he had to take a call, so she decided that she couldn't wait any longer to see her family and stepped out of the limo. The first thing Amy saw was Georgie running up to give her a hug.

"Hey Georgie," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Amy I missed you, we all did" Georgie said excitedly as she pulled out of the hug.

"I missed you too. How are the horses?" Amy asked playfully.

"Awesome," Georgie responded.

Ty parked his truck, but for some reason he couldn't get out. He was letting his anxiety take over him. He began to wonder if it was best if he just left. "What if this trip made her realize that I'm not enough for her? That there's more out there," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered something Jack had told him right after he had stupidly entered himself in a bull riding contest back when he was still trying to win Amy's heart. Jack had said "A few bumps along the way, but well she ended up marrying me." At the time he thought it was just silly, he had almost given up on the idea of Amy and him being together. But now he realized that this was just another bump along the road and they had already made it through so many. They could make it through this one too.

Amy smiled and started walking toward Lou, Jack, and Tim. She realized something or rather someone was missing. She froze and began to worry that she had lost the most important thing in her life. Her mind began to fill with thoughts of all the worst case scenarios, she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Why wouldn't he be here? Didn't he miss me?" she thought. But just as she was about to run up to Lou and question her, she saw him walking out from the barn looking exactly the way she had left him.

They just stood there for a moment and stared at one another and fell deep into each other's eyes. Amy wasn't sure if she should walk towards him, he just looked so nervous the kind of nervous he only showed when he was around her. After a few more seconds of nothing he opened his arms, and Amy began to run towards him. She ran past her family and right into his arms. She felt warm, safe, and comfortably sweet. He held her afraid to let her go again and finally felt the pain in his heart going away. Ty could feel Amy's tears soaking up his jacket. They finally broke apart from their embrace and Amy put her forehead against Ty's and felt her wet nose touching his. She closed her eyes and just breathed him in.

Then he said "It's okay, we're okay" and all her fears went away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving Forward**

Amy parked Jack's truck next to Ty's trailer. She noticed that Ty's truck wasn't there, so she assumed that he was probably finishing up at the clinic. Since it was a nice day out she decided to wait outside for him. She got out and sat on the chair in front of the fire pit Ty had built back when they had broken up. It had been four months since she had seen Ty's trailer. She relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the memories of the two of them at his trailer wash over her. She remembered when Ty first told her he was moving out of the loft and how much it had scared her. She was scared of them growing apart right after they had gotten back together. But looking back now she found it silly that she had been so anxious, she loved having a place just for her and Ty. Away from her family, and like Ty had said "We can be even more together if we're apart". She had spent the last couple of days readjusting herself back at home. She started working with Spartan again, but had decided to wait a week before taking in client horses again. She wanted to give her full attention to Spartan, and more importantly work on moving her relationship with Ty forward. She knew it would take longer than a week but they had to start somewhere. She had also missed Spartan terribly and had spent more time in the barn in the past couple of days then she had in the house. But she finally decided to give Spartan a break and figure out what was going on with the ranch that she and Ty had been looking at. She knew it had still been up for sale before she left. Ty had never brought it up in their phone calls and she didn't want to ask because she was afraid of the answer. If the ranch wasn't for sale anymore then she would feel so guilty for putting herself before their future. She knew she needed to get some answers, so she had decided to surprise Ty by picking up some dinner from Maggie's so they could finally talk everything through. She was so happy to finally be back with Ty and didn't want to ruin it by bringing up everything that had caused so much trouble for them, but she thought it best that they got it out of the way now or they would never move forward. She also had a feeling that Ty had some questions of his own that he was too nervous to ask. She looked up at the sky and slowly drifted to sleep thinking about all the bumps she and Ty would have to deal with soon, but knew that they would get through it together.

Ty locked the doors to the clinic and started walking towards his truck. He got in and began the drive to his trailer. He had spent the last couple of days smiling more than he had in months. He was extra nice to the clients and even brought breakfast for Scott in the morning. His good mood was obviously due to the fact that Amy had finally come back to him. However he knew in the back of his head that he and Amy had a lot to talk about. Obviously the ranch was on the list, but he also needed to get it off his chest and ask her about Ahmed. He knew he should trust her and he did but he still needed to know if anything had happened in Europe. He turned into the pathway next to his trailer and saw Jack's truck. Confused he started to look around and saw Amy looking beautiful as ever peacefully sleeping on the picnic chair. Just looking at her still gave him butterflies. He still remembered the time he had fell ill and Amy had so lovingly nursed him back to health. He had woken up the next day feeling better and as he watched Amy warm her hands over the fire he had thought to himself "is there anyone more beautiful than her" and felt so lucky to have her in his life. He had that same feeling again as he got out of the truck and walked over to her. Ty knelt down and brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he put his head against the side of her face and whispered "You're beautiful. You are." He watched as a smile formed on her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

As she woke up she realized what she had missed the most while she was in Europe; his beautiful green eyes. The eyes that showed so much pain yet so much love. Amy could just stare into his eyes and remember exactly why she had fell in love with them, with him.

"Hey," Amy said.

"Hey," Ty replied.

"Do you like my surprise?" Amy asked.

Ty kissed Amy on the lips. "I love it," he said.

"I brought some dinner from Maggie's," Amy said with a smile.

"Good cause I'm starving"

They both went into the trailer. Ty took out the silverware while Amy set the food up on the table. They finally sat down and began to eat their sandwiches.

"I missed this. Being in the trailer. Being here with you," said Amy.

"I missed it too," stated Ty.

Amy watched as Ty chewed his food and thought about how perfect everything was in this moment. She was with the love of her life and right now that was okay, but she knew she had to stop avoiding the inevitable and find a moment sometime during dinner to bring up the ranch.

"What are you staring at horsey girl?" asked Ty.

She laughed. She hadn't heard that in a while. "You," Amy replied.

Ty smiled and felt himself blushing. Ty wished he could pause everything and just be in this moment with Amy forever, but he knew he had to bring up Ahmed and the ranch. It was the only way they were going to move forward, and get back to normal.

"Amy we need to talk," Ty said nervously looking down at his food.

"I know," Amy stated.

Amy looked at Ty as he played with his food and tried to find some way to tell him it was okay just like he had when he met her at the stables. "Anything you want to tell me Ty I will listen," she said reassuringly. She had a feeling this wasn't about the ranch.

Ty looked up and took Amy's hands and caressed them. "Amy you know I trust you. Right?"

"Of course Ty," Amy said.

"Okay well I know I should know the answer to this, but I still need to hear it from you. So hear it goes. Amy did anything happen between you and Ahmed or did Ahmed do anything that should worry me?" Ty asked stuttering out of nervousness.

Amy had known that this was coming but it still hurt. She didn't blame Ty for asking. She probably would've asked too if the situation was reversed, and she knew she had when Ty had come home with Blair after his road trip to find himself. She realized that Ty had just spent months alone with his thoughts while she was away with a rich prince. Of course he would drive himself crazy and begin to think that something might have happened. "I'm sure Lou didn't help the situation," she thought to herself. She could feel his grip on her hands tighten and knew that she needed to put him out of his misery.

"Ty. I promise you nothing happened. Ahmed is a really good friend of mine, but that's all. I would never do anything to ruin what we have, I love you too much," Amy said calmly, looking straight into his eyes.

Amy could feel Ty's grip loosen and heard his sigh of relief.

Ty felt stupid for asking. He wanted to believe that they were past all the dumb immature stuff they had gone through, but Caleb had planted those thoughts in his head and they only grew while he was alone for those four months.

"Amy I'm sorry. It's just Caleb had said something and you know Caleb and I just… I'm sorry," Ty said.

"It's okay Ty. I'm glad you asked. We needed to talk about it. Never be afraid to ask me anything Ty," Amy stated.

Ty smiled. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. He remembered a time when something like this would've destroyed them, but they had grown so much both individually and as a couple. He knew they could make it through anything life threw at them. He leaned in to kiss her. After pulling apart he put his head against hers and closed his eyes.

Amy missed just being with Ty and didn't want to ruin the moment but now it was her turn to ask a question. "Okay my turn. Ty what about the ranch?"

Ty sighed as he pulled his head away from Amy's. "I don't know Amy. I haven't gone back there since you left, and I never got the courage to ask the realtor if it's still up for sale."

"How about we check together? If it's still up for sale that's great we'll put the deposit down, and if it's not well there will be other ranches," said Amy.

"We have each other and that's all that matters," Ty stated.

"You took the words right out of mouth," Amy said with a laugh.

Ty took their dishes and put them in the sink while Amy threw out the trash.

Ty felt like the last time things were this awkward between them was when the whole engagement debacle happened. As he remembered the incident an idea came to him.

"Amy lets go check out if the ranch is still for sale. It'll be nice to go back there with you, and it's such a beautiful night," Ty said.

"I like that idea," Amy replied.

They got their jackets and walked out. As Ty locked the trailer door Amy began to walk toward Ty's truck.

Ty stopped her before she opened the door "Amy how about we go for a ride on my bike. Like old times."

"Okay," Amy said with a smile as she began to realize what Ty was thinking.

They got on his bike and Ty gave Amy her helmet. It felt right having her there with her arms around him.

"Are you ready to go back to normal?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled as she remembered the last time they want on a ride back to normal. "I can't wait"


	3. Chapter 3

**Together**

Ty parked his motorcycle a few miles from the ranch. He decided it was a nice night to go for a walk with Amy. He wanted time to just be with her before they faced what was coming.

Amy got off the bike and hooked her arm with Ty's. She missed going on walks with Ty. She wished she could just marry Ty right now, but knew that they had both decided that it was best to wait until Ty had finished vet school.

All of a sudden her phone began to vibrate. She stopped walking and saw that Ahmed was calling her. "I wonder why he's calling so late," she thought to herself.

"Uh Ty. I have to get this. It's Ahmed. There might be something wrong with Zeus," said Amy.

Ty smiled and nodded his head. He waited while Amy talked to Ahmed. He was strangely okay with Ahmed calling Amy. He knew he could trust Amy, and felt stupid and guilty for doubting her. "Never listen to Caleb. It always gets you into trouble. Especially with Amy," he noted to himself.

"Hey Ahmed," Amy said.

"Amy. I am so sorry for calling this late, but I have news," stated Ahmed.

"It's okay. What's going on?" asked Amy.

"I am going back to my country. I realized that I've stayed away long enough, and it's time for me to go home," said Ahmed.

"That's great Ahmed. I'll miss you. You've been a great friend to me," said Amy.

"Well Amy. I didn't call just to tell you that I'm going back. Working with you in Europe was so rewarding for my team, my horses, and me. There is an equestrian games coming up in my country, and I was wondering if you would like to come back with me and work with the horses again. Just until the games end," asked Ahmed.

Amy didn't even have to think, she knew the answer before he even finished asking her.

"Ahmed. Working with you in Europe was an amazing experience for me. I learned a lot about horses and about myself. I also realized what I want and need, and right now I need to work on moving forward with my future in Calgary. I can't thank you enough for giving me the experience of a lifetime, but I think it really is a once in a lifetime experience," responded Amy.

"I understand Amy. I'm not going to lie. I will miss you. You are more than just my horse trainer. You are my friend. Never stop working with horses Amy. The things that you can do are amazing and unique. The love you have for horses is so rare. I hope you know that," said Ahmed.

"Thank you Ahmed. That really means a lot to me," stated Amy with a smile on her face.

"And Amy thank you for telling me to cowboy up," said Ahmed with a laugh.

"No problem. Bye Ahmed."

Amy hung up the phone and walked back over to Ty.

"So what did Ahmed want?" asked Ty.

"Well he's going back to his country, and he offered me a job again," said Amy.

"Oh. What did you say?" asked Ty afraid of the answer. He could not go another day without her let alone months.

"I'm right where I want to be," said Amy.

Ty gently put his hands on her soft cheeks as he came into kiss her as passionately as he could.

"What was that for?" asked Amy after they parted.

"I love you Amy," responded Ty.

"I love you too Ty," said Amy with a smile.

"And whatever happens next, we'll be okay," said Ty.

"I know," responded Amy.

Amy once again put her arm in Ty's and they continued to walk towards the ranch.

Ty took Amy's hand and began to caress it. He wasn't really afraid of finding out about the ranch. He was just happy that Amy was back home with him, and that they were doing this together. He knew that if she hadn't left then they could've put the down payment down months ago and probably be half way done with fixing up the ranch. But he didn't blame Amy for leaving. He knew what it was like to travel and to find yourself. He was glad that Amy had gotten that chance, even if it was at the expense of their future. He had come to terms with the fact that the ranch most likely wasn't for sale anymore because just having her was enough for him.

Amy rested her head on Ty's shoulder. She needed the ranch to still be for sale. It was the only way she could show Ty that she was ready to move forward and that she was never going to leave him again. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't upset with him anymore, but didn't know how to bring it up. While in Europe she had come to terms with what he had done and realized that he did it for her. She was thankful that money was no longer an issue for them. He had more than enough money from the futurity and she had made enough money to buy two ranches while in Europe. She needed the ranch to show him that she was ready to take the next big step in their relationship with him.

Ty stopped Amy right before the sign came into view.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ty.

"Yeah. I just want to get it over with, so we can figure out what's next for us," responded Amy.

"Okay. Do you want to do this together, or do you want me to check first?" asked Ty.

"Together," said Amy firmly.

Ty smiled and held her hand as they both walked up the steps together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranch or No Ranch**

Amy walked out from the barn with Spartan. She had missed going on rides with Spartan, so she decided to take him out for a ride. It was always so peaceful and gave her time to clear her head. She saddled Spartan up, got on, and took off. It had been two weeks since her and Ty had found out that the ranch was no longer for sale. Ty had taken it a lot better then she had. Probably because Ty didn't feel guilty the way Amy did. She knew the ranch could've been theirs if she had just told Ty to put the deposit down before she had left. But she had been so excited about getting to travel around Europe that the ranch had slipped her mind. She felt like she had to find a way to make it up to Ty, or at least assure him that they would be okay. She watched as the sun began to rise and breathed in the fresh Alberta air. "It is so beautiful," she thought to herself. She felt so lucky to be able to live here with the people she loved, and do what she loved to do. She rode Spartan back to the barn. She put Spartan back in the stall, and got to work on her chores.

"Hey Amy," Lou said as she walked into the barn.

"Hey Lou," Amy responded while she mucked out the stalls.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of down lately," Lou asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just the ranch. I feel like it's all my fault Lou," Amy said as she put the shovel down.

"Amy. It's not your fault. You went to Europe and had a great experience. You didn't do anything wrong. Ty doesn't blame you," Lou said.

"I know, but I needed the ranch to still be for sale. It was the only way I could show Ty that I'm not leaving again, and that I'm not mad at him anymore," said Amy with a sigh.

"Amy just tell him. You don't need a ranch to show him how much you love him. Trust me he knows," Lou said.

"You really think so. I just feel like things have been different between us, and I know we've talked about Ahmed and we said we'd be okay if the ranch wasn't for sale. But I just can't help feeling like the ranch could've fixed everything. I just don't want him to regret anything, or feel like I don't care about our future," said Amy.

"You know Amy while you were gone Ty used to come almost every night for dinner, and then he would go to the barn to help Georgie with night checks on the horses. Sometimes he would go to your room and just sit there. Amy he missed you so much, those four months he was just waiting for you to come back to him. He doesn't care about the ranch. He just wants you," said Lou with a smile.

Amy gave Lou a hug. "Thanks Lou. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem. It's what I do," said Lou with a laugh.

Amy went back to cleaning the stalls and filling the buckets with water. Amy knew Lou was right, but she still needed to tell Ty that ranch or no ranch she wasn't going anywhere.

Ty was sitting on the sofa, outside his trailer, studying before he had to head to the clinic. He looked up from his books and saw Caleb's truck.

"Hey buddy," Caleb said as he shut the truck door.

"Hey Caleb," Ty said.

"What are you up to man? I bet your glad Amy's back," asked Caleb.

"Yeah I couldn't be happier, but you know the ranch didn't end up working out and I can't tell if Amy has forgiven me for going behind her back," said Ty.

"Well you know what you two need. A date," said Caleb.

"A date. I guess that's not a bad idea," responded Ty.

"Of course it's not a bad idea. It's my idea after all," said Caleb.

"I'm going to choose to ignore your big ego right now because for once you've actually given me some good advice," said Ty.

"Well you sure have a nice way of saying thank you. Any way I guess I'll be going. I just came to check on the old trailer," said Caleb.

"Okay. Thanks man," responded Ty.

All of a sudden Amy's phone began to vibrate. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Ty," Amy said.

"Hey. Are you busy tonight?" Ty asked.

"Well I was going to work with a horse a client brought over yesterday, but I guess I can do that in the afternoon. Why what's up?" asked Amy.

"I was thinking we haven't gone on a date since you got back, and after all it is a special time of year. So what do you say will you go on a date with me Amy Fleming?" Ty asked with a laugh.

"I like that idea," said Amy with a smile.

"Okay. I'll pick you up around 7," said Ty.

"Okay. Love you," said Amy.

"Love you too," responded Ty.

Ty hung up the phone, got in his truck, and began the drive to the vet clinic. He was actually very excited about this date. The last time they had been on a date was when Ty had dropped water all over Amy. He knew Amy was sad because of the ranch, and wanted to do something to lift her spirits. When he had first read the sign that said the ranch had been sold he too had been disappointed that their dreams involving the ranch couldn't be fulfilled, but he quickly reminded himself that he had Amy and that's all he needed. He was honestly more upset for Amy, he wanted to make all of Amy's dreams come true. He also wanted to do something special for Amy to show that he was truly sorry for not including her in his decision to buy Charger with Caleb. He wasn't sure if Amy had forgiven him, especially since she had shown no sign of anger towards him since she had gotten back. "I know the perfect place for our date," he thought to himself.

Amy was working with a client's horse when she saw Ty's truck. She looked at her phone and saw that it was almost 7.

"Ty. I guess I lost track of time," said Amy.

"That's one of the things I love about you," said Ty as he got out of the truck.

"What is?" asked Amy.

"How you can get so lost in your work with horses. It's what makes you special," said Ty with a smile.

Amy began to blush. "Can you wait while I go put on something nice?" asked Amy.

"Amy you look beautiful. C'mon lets go for a drive," said Ty.

"Are you sure Ty because I can quickly change," said Amy.

"Just get in the truck Amy. Trust me. You don't need to change for where we're going," responded Ty.

Amy put the horse back in the stall, and got into Ty's truck.

"Okay Dr. Borden. Where are we going?" asked Amy after she put on her seatbelt.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise," responded Ty.

"But Ty. I hate surprises," complained Amy.

"Okay I'll give you a hint," said Ty with a smile.

"Fine. I guess it's better than nothing," said Amy with a pout.

"It's where I fell in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Not Scared Anymore**

Amy hated surprises. She just wanted Ty to tell her where they were going. She was excited to get some time to themselves. She decided that tonight would be a good night to tell Ty that she was no longer upset with him for not including her in his decision to buy Charger. Ty had more than proven that he had learned from his mistake by not buying the ranch while Amy was away. She knew how much she meant to Ty and that he'd never hurt her intentionally, and she needed to make that clear to him.

Ty looked over at Amy and smiled. He felt so lucky to have her in his life and knew that he would probably be sitting in a jail cell without her. He remembered one time when he told his step dad, Wade, that "She is the best thing that ever happened to me." She truly was. If he didn't have her he would've never gotten past his anger towards Wade, be in vet school, and most importantly have a family. Ty realized that they were getting closer to their destination.

"Okay. Amy close your eyes," said Ty.

"But Ty…," Amy said.

"Just do it Amy. For me," responded Ty.

"Okay," Amy replied as she closed her eyes.

Ty parked his truck on the side of the road, and got out. He then went around and helped Amy out. He put his hands over Amy's eyes to make sure she wouldn't cheat and open her eyes.

"Hey. You don't trust me?," asked Amy with a smile.

"No I do, but I also know you pretty well," said Ty with a laugh.

Ty guided Amy as they walked.

Ty's warm hands covering her eyes made Amy feel safe. As she walked blindly she realized she wasn't scared. She was so grateful to have a man like Ty. Ty had come into her life right after her mom had died, and he was a big reason why she had been able to carry on with helping horses without her mom. He had always believed in her even when her own family hadn't. He never let her give up and she knew that if it wasn't for him she probably would have a long time ago. She remembered right after her accident when she had suffered from short-time blindness and had developed a fear of horses, Ty had told Amy that he would love her even if she decided to quit and she had said "And that's why I love you because you wouldn't let me." And it was true he never would.

Ty leaned in and gave Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear "You can open your eyes now."

Amy opened her eyes and began to smile.

This place was Ty's first gift to Amy, where Amy had first realized how special Ty was, and where Ty had watched Amy so lovingly work with Spartan. This place was a part of their love story.

"The old jumping course you built for me," said Amy.

"Yeah. We haven't been here in a while, and I decided it would be nice to visit the place where it all began. Do you like it?" asked Ty.

"No. I love it," responded Amy.

"C'mon let's sit down. I set up a blanket for us," said Ty.

They went over to the blanket and lied down. Ty put his arm around Amy as they both stared up at the sky and watched the stars.

"Ty this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," said Amy.

"No problem," responded Ty.

Amy sat up and looked at Ty. "Hey Ty. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you anymore about Charger and Caleb. I know you did it for our future, and I know that you would never do that again," said Amy.

Ty sat up and began to rub Amy's back. "I am really sorry for what I did Amy. I know I should've included you in my decision, and I know you're scared that that's what it'll be like when we're married. But I promise you I've learned from my mistake, and I don't intend on repeating it."

"I know you have Ty, and I'm not scared anymore," responded Amy.

Amy softly kissed Ty on the lips. "I love you. You know that," said Amy.

"I do and I love you too," responded Ty.

They both lied back down and resumed their stargazing.

Ty felt so relieved to know that Amy had forgiven him for his mistake and knew that he would never do that again. He had been so scared, over the past four months, that Amy hadn't fully forgiven him when she had left. But it felt good to finally be past that and be able to move on from all the things that had been causing them so much trouble; Ahmed, Charger, and the ranch. Ty felt like they would finally be able to move forward now that they had talked everything through and gotten all the answers they needed.

"Hey Ty. Are you upset about the ranch?" asked Amy.

"You know Amy almost losing you after you got kicked in the head by Zeus made me realize that life is short. There's no point in dwelling over the little things. I know we have some nice memories in that ranch, but it's just a ranch. There will be other ranches to build better memories in. What really matters is that we have each other," said Ty.

"You're right Ty. I don't know why I'm so upset about it. I shouldn't be. I guess… Ty you know that ranch or no ranch I'm not going anywhere. Right?" asked Amy.

"I know that Amy. I'm not scared of you leaving me because no matter what happens or however far apart we are we'll be together. I believe in us," said Ty.

Ty got up and kissed Amy on the head. "Now c'mon let's go jump the course. Like old times," said Ty with a laugh as he started running towards the jumps.

"Hey no fair. Ty wait up," said Amy playfully, as she got up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Change**

Ty was finishing up his shift at the clinic. He had taken an exam earlier and was really tired. It had been two months since Amy had come back from Europe, and things were finally getting back to normal. Ty was doing well in vet school and was keeping up with his work at the vet clinic, Amy had gotten back into her work at Heartland, and he and Amy were stronger than they had ever been. They had gotten past all the issues that needed to be dealt with. However Ty had noticed that the trip to Europe had changed Amy. He noticed that she was no longer afraid of change, and was more carefree. Everything he loved about her was still there but there was more to her now. Like she had grown up, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Ty heard the door to the clinic open and saw Cassandra walk in.

"Hey Cass," said Ty.

"Hey Ty," responded Cassandra.

"Thanks for taking the night shift. I'm just so beat from all the studying," said Ty.

"No problem. One night shift is better than all the night shifts I was getting before. How's everything going over here?" asked Cassandra.

"Great. Lolly here just went through surgery today, so just make sure you watch her throughout the night," replied Ty as he put the dog back in her cage.

"Got it. How was your test?" asked Cassandra.

"It was good. Only got two more years of this," Ty responded.

"Yeah hang in there. It goes by fast," said Cassandra.

"Yeah. See you later," said Ty as he walked out of the clinic.

Amy was outside working with a client's horse. "I'm getting tired. I think it's time to turn in," Amy thought to herself.

"Okay Shadow. I think your done for today. C'mon lets go back in the barn," said Amy as she walked Shadow back into the barn.

"Hey Amy," said Georgie nervously as she walked into the barn.

"Hey Georgie. What's up?" asked Amy as she put Shadow in his stall.

"Um. Don't be mad but I accidently left the gate open and Copper got out," said Georgie looking down.

"It's okay Georgie. We can go look for him," replied Amy as she closed the door to the stall.

"Wait. What you're not mad?" asked Georgie looking shocked.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Copper will be fine," said Amy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amy," said Georgie.

"Very funny. The sun's going to go down soon, so just in case why don't you go get some flashlights, and I'll saddle up Phoenix and Spartan," said Amy with a laugh.

"Okay," said Georgie.

Amy took Phoenix and Spartan out of the stalls and began to saddle them up. Amy had noticed that she didn't mind Georgie's little mishaps as much anymore, and was a lot less uptight. Her experience in Europe helped her realize that there were so many things to experience in life, and that the little things didn't matter. Georgie came back with flashlights and they took off to look for Copper.

"Amy. Maybe we should come back in the morning. It's getting dark out," said Georgie after a while.

"No. It's okay we still have some light, and we have our flashlights. We'll be fine," replied Amy.

Amy didn't want to leave Copper in some random place over night. As Amy was riding she realized that she was the happiest she had been in months. She had finally gotten back into a normal routine with her work at Heartland, and more importantly she was no longer scared for her and Ty's future. Of course they still had to figure out where they would live, but they would figure it out together when the time came.

"Amy maybe we should head back, and get Jack. It's getting harder to see even with the flashlight," said Georgie with fear in her voice.

"It's okay Georgie. Let's just find… oh see he's over there," said Amy.

They rode over to Copper and began to lead him back towards the barn. As they got closer to the barn it was getting harder to see and all of a sudden Spartan hit a rock and panicked. Spartan kicked Amy off and she fell hitting her head on a rock.

"Amy," Georgie screamed as she got off Phoenix to check on Amy.

"Georgie. Calm down. I'm okay," said Amy as she rubbed her head. She could feel a big lump coming on. She tried to get up, but it hurt.

"Are you okay Amy?" asked Georgie with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can you help me up? I might have sprained my ankle," said Amy.

Georgie helped Amy up.

"We're almost there. I think I can walk the rest of the way," said Amy.

"Okay. The horses panicked and took off towards the barn already," said Georgie.

Amy slowly walked back while Georgie helped her.

Ty turned off his truck and got out. He had decided to stop by and see Amy before he headed back to his trailer to get some sleep. After all he had told Amy that he would always choose her over sleep. As he was about to head into the house he saw Spartan, Copper, and Phoenix run into the barn. "That's weird. Amy would never leave them out this late," he thought to himself. Ty went into the barn to put them into the stalls. When he came out he saw Amy slowly walking with a limp with Georgie by her side.

"Amy are you okay? What's wrong with your ankle?" asked Ty as he ran up to help her.

"Amy fell off Spartan, and hit her head on a rock," Georgie quickly said.

"Ty I'm fine. What are you doing here?" asked Amy as she gave Georgie a glare.

"I wanted to see you before I went home, but then I saw the horses were loose so I went into the barn to put them in the stalls. Let me see your head. Why were you out riding at night Amy? ," asked Ty as he looked at the bruise on Amy's head.

"Copper had gotten out, so we had gone out to get him," responded Amy.

"It's dark out Amy. You should've waited until the morning. You know that better than anyone. What were you thinking? You or Georgie could've gotten seriously hurt," said Ty.

"I'm fine Ty. It's not a big deal," snapped Amy.

"Georgie I got this. Why don't you go into the house and let Jack know that you and Amy are okay. I'm sure he must be worried," said Ty.

"Okay," said Georgie as she ran off.

"Amy something's different about you. Ever since you got back from Europe you've been so carefree," said Ty with concern as he looked Amy over making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine Ty. What's the big deal if I'm a little carefree. I'm so tired of always being uptight," responded Amy.

"There's nothing wrong with it Amy. I'm glad that you want to be less uptight and experience life, but now you're crossing the line," said Ty as he helped Amy.

"No I'm not Ty. Look being in Europe made me realize that there is so much in life to experience, and I don't want to be afraid anymore not with you, not with anything," responded Amy.

"That's fine Amy, but this is crazy. I mean your hurt for God's sakes," said Ty slowly raising his voice.

Ty helped Amy up the stairs, and was about to open the door to help her into the house.

"Look Ty. Maybe you should go. You're tired and I'm tired. We can talk about this in the morning. I'll be fine. I'll get some ice for my head and rest my ankle," said Amy.

"Are you sure Amy? I can stay and help," said Ty.

"I'm fine. I don't want to turn this into a fight," said Amy.

"Okay your right. I'll see you tomorrow," said Ty with a pause as he kissed Amy on the head.

"Yeah. Bye," said Amy.

Ty walked towards his truck and got in. He waited to make sure that Amy had safely gotten into the house before he left. He had expected Amy to come back a changed person after her trip to Europe, after all he had too when he came back from his road trip. But she was beginning to act reckless, and he wasn't sure why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acceptance**

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm. She quickly turned it off. As she tried to get out of bed her head began to throb. She lied back down waiting for the pain to pass. The events of last night came rushing back to her. She knew that Ty was right and she shouldn't have gone riding at night like that. She not only put herself in danger, but Georgie and the horses as well. However she still felt like Ty should have been more understanding to her recent change in attitude. Ty had changed too when he had come back from his road trip. Amy just wanted to stop being afraid and learn to loosen up. And she felt like her trip to Europe had helped her realize that she didn't have to be so uptight and rigid. But she knew that what she did last night was reckless. She also knew that she needed to help Ty understand and patch things up with him. Amy finally found the energy to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Once she had gone to the bathroom and put on her typical plaid shirt and jeans she went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She was in the middle of eating some cereal when Jack walked in.

"Good morning Amy. How are you feeling?" asked Jack as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm feeling better Grandpa," responded Amy waiting for the lecture to come.

"That's good. Amy we need to have a chat about last night," said Jack sternly.

"I know what I did was reckless, and I especially should not have involved Georgie. I'm sorry," said Amy.

"Look Amy I know that you've gone through a lot recently with your accident, your trip to Europe, and the ranch. And all the experiences you went through can change a person, but you need to figure out exactly what you learned from your accident and going to Europe and find a balance," said Jack.

"I know Grandpa. I'm sorry," responded Amy knowing that he was right.

"It's okay Amy. As long as it doesn't happen again," said Jack.

"It won't. I promise," Amy replied as she got up to wash her dishes.

"Good," said Jack.

Amy went over to give Jack a hug.

"Okay Grandpa. I'm heading over to the trailer to see Ty before the new client comes," said Amy.

"Okay. Um Amy do you think I can talk to you and Ty after dinner tonight?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. There's just something I've been meaning to ask you both."

Ty was studying for his finals, but was having a hard time focusing. He couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He was worried about her. He wasn't sure why she was acting so reckless. He figured it was because of her experience in Europe, but he didn't understand why she was taking risks. He heard a truck door close outside. He got up and looked out the window and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Amy," Ty said as he opened the door for her.

"Hey Ty," replied Amy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ty with concern.

"I'm feeling better. I just have a bruise on my head and my ankle's doing much better," Amy responded.

"Okay," said Ty with uncertainty as he looked her over to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Ty I'm really sorry about last night," Amy said as she sat down.

"I'm sorry too," Ty responded.

"I know what I did was reckless, but going to Europe changed me. My whole life I've always been so scared of change and things going wrong. And then my accident happened and I realized that life is short and anything can happen. And then I went to Europe and realized that there is so much out there, and I've always been so scared to experience it. I waited so long to tell you that I loved you and I let so many opportunities pass by because I was afraid of what could happen. And being in Europe made me realize that I don't want to be like that anymore because those few times when I did decide to let something new come into my life it changed my life for the better. Europe, Spartan, you. I know I need to slow down and I promise that I won't take a risk like that again. But I need you to accept that things might be a little different but even if I do change my love for you and my dreams for our future will never change," said Amy.

"I know that Amy. I'm glad that going to Europe helped you grow and accept that change can be a good thing. I was just worried about you. You know especially since your accident just the thought of you getting hurt like that again… I love you, and when your hurt or in danger I'm going to worry. I can't help that," said Ty.

"I know Ty, and I love you for that and I feel the same way about you," responded Amy.

Ty came closer to Amy and kissed her. When they parted he put his forehead against hers.

"Miss. Fleming you really need to stop making me worry. It doesn't look good on me," said Ty playfully.

"That's funny because I used to think the same way about you," Amy said with a laugh as she went in for another kiss.

Amy remembered how after Ty's plane crash she was so scared at how easily he could've been taken away from her. And then he had bought that motorcycle and all she did was worry that he would get in an accident like he had when he was on that plane. But she had accepted that Ty was a motorcycle helmet kind of guy and she was okay with that and didn't worry as much anymore.

"Did you already eat breakfast?" Ty asked.

"Yeah," responded Amy.

"That's too bad. You could've had some leftover burnt pancakes that I made this morning," said Ty with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I'll pass," replied Amy with a laugh as she got up to get a glass of water.

Ty sat down and watched as Amy drank her water. He loved the way she laughed it was like she could light up the world. He pulled Amy into his lap, and kissed her on the nose.

"You know Amy I've been thinking," said Ty.

"What have you been thinking," replied Amy as she put her arms around Ty's neck.

"I know we're having trouble figuring out where we're going to live after we're married, but honestly it doesn't matter because my home is wherever you are," said Ty.

Amy smiled and kissed Ty on the forehead.

"I love you," said Amy.

"I love you too," replied Ty.

"Okay well I better get going. I have a client coming over later today, and you have studying to do. But I'll see you at dinner. Right?" asked Amy as she got up.

"Yes definitely," said Ty.

"Oh. Can you stay for a little bit after dinner? Grandpa said he needed to talk to us about something," Amy said.

"Yeah I can stay. Do you know what it's about?" asked Ty.

"No he just said it's something he's been meaning to ask us," Amy replied as she opened the door to leave.

"Okay. See you later," said Ty.


	8. Chapter 8

**When the Time Comes**

The family sat down around the dining room table ready to eat dinner. Lou had made lasagna with garlic bread.

"So Ty what is going on with Charger," asked Tim.

"Well Caleb and I haven't decided if we want to sell him yet," replied Ty as he put food in Amy's plate.

"You boys should figure that out soon. It's a waste of money just letting him sit around. Seriously what is it going to take for you guys to smarten up," said Tim.

"Dad let it go," said Amy with a glare.

Amy loved how Ty always made sure she had enough food before he served himself. It made her feel safe. Like she would always have someone to look out for her.

"Grandpa I have something to tell you, and I know you're not going to like it, but I'm doing it anyway," said Lou as she fed Katie.

"Lou just spit it out," said Jack.

"Okay well Lisa is coming back from France soon, and since you two so rudely decided to go behind our backs and get married. I've decided to throw you both a wedding reception," said Lou firmly.

"Lou you know I don't like parties. Especially when I'm the reason for it," responded Jack looking annoyed.

"Honey do you really think you can handle that right now?" asked Peter.

"Well you don't have a choice. It's not just about you anymore. It's also about Lisa, and she deserves a reception and yes I can handle it Peter," said Lou.

"Okay fine, but nothing too big," Jack replied knowing she was right.

The family continued to eat their food and talk throughout dinner. After they had all finished eating and cleaned up Lou and Peter went to put Katie to bed, Georgie went to her room to finish up her homework, and Tim left. Ty and Amy went into the living room and sat on the couch. Ty put his arm around Amy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think Grandpa wants to ask us?" asked Amy breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but it's been driving me crazy," replied Ty as he rubbed her arm.

Jack walked in with a cup of coffee and sat down in his usual spot.

"Can I talk to the both of you?" asked Jack.

"Yes," responded Ty and Amy at the same time.

"Okay. Ty you have become a part of this family and soon it'll be official. I know that when you first came to Heartland I told you to stay away from my granddaughters. Well I'm really glad that you didn't listen to me. I've known for a long time how much the two of you love each other and that you two are meant to be together. I was just waiting for the both of you to figure it out. But let me tell you. You guys took your time," said Jack with a laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ty and Amy looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks Jack that means a lot to me," said Ty.

"To us," added Amy.

Jack smiled. "Heartland has been a part of this family for a long time, and that's never going to change. Now Lou and Peter I don't think they're up to running this ranch. When I imagine what Heartland will be like in the future… I see the both of you working together to make this place the best it can be. Amy your gift, Ty your vet skills, and the love you two share is the future of Heartland. I guess what I'm trying to say is I know that you guys are having trouble trying to figure out where you both will live after you're married and I know that this place is crowded, but this is your home and when the time comes I couldn't think of any two people better to pass Heartland on to."

"Jack are you asking to give us Heartland?" asked Ty.

"Just think about it. Don't decide now, but you both should know that I've already talked to Lou and Peter and they couldn't agree more. Okay well I should go give Lisa a call," said Jack as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Ty and Amy looked at each other in shock.

Ty had never even considered Heartland as the place where he would build his family with Amy, but now that he thought about it. It wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ty what do you think? I mean I love Heartland, and it will always be my home. I just. I had never thought about it as being_ our_ home," said Amy.

"Amy it's perfect. Heartland saved my life, gave me a purpose, gave me you. I couldn't think of a better place to build our future. Our family," responded Ty.

"I feel the same way. I know it'll be crowded at first and it won't really be ours until Grandpa decides to pass it on, but we'll make it work," Amy said.

Ty kissed Amy. When they parted he put his forehead against hers.

"We can build our business here and raise a family," said Ty.

Amy began to laugh.

"What?" said Ty.

"It's just. Can you imagine little Ty and Amy's running around in this living room?" asked Amy.

"Yes I can," said Ty as he began to tickle Amy.

"Okay okay Ty. Stop," said Amy out of breath. "We should go tell Grandpa."

Ty and Amy got up. Amy pulled Ty into a hug, and closed her eyes wanting to always remember this moment. They then walked into the kitchen holding hands. Jack had just finished his call with Lisa.

"Well that was quick. You know you guys have a while to make a decision," said Jack.

"We know, but we've already made one," said Ty.

"Okay well if you both are sure," said Jack.

"We are," said Amy with a smile.

"Thank you for asking us Jack. It means a lot that you would consider giving Heartland to us. We know how much this place means to you, and you wouldn't give it to just anyone," said Ty.

"When the time comes we would be honored to make Heartland _our_ home," finished Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Blue Truck**

Ty was trying to figure out how to put his tie on right. It was the night of Jack and Lisa's wedding reception. Lou had put it together in a couple of days. He told Amy that he would be there by 6, but he was running late because his shift at the clinic had gone longer than expected. He decided to leave his tie as it was and left for the party. As he drove to Heartland he thought about how one day the ranch would belong to him and Amy. He knew that it would be a long time before Jack would be ready to pass it on, but the thought of one day getting to build a business and raise a family with Amy at Heartland was enough for him.

Amy watched as Lou had her usual panic attack as she tried to make sure everything was perfect.

"Peter did you get the ice and did you put Katie in her dress, Georgie make sure the banner is straight, Amy do you think the tent is good or is it to small? Where is Grandpa?" said Lou as she freaked out.

"Honey I got the ice and Katie is looking beautiful in her new dress," said Peter.

"The banner is straight," responded Georgie looking annoyed.

"The tent is fine Lou, and Grandpa is getting ready in the house. Everything is fine," said Amy trying to calm Lou down.

"You don't understand Amy. Everything has to be perfect. Someone fix that table it's not perfect," said Lou as she walked off.

"She's gone nuts," said Georgie.

Amy began to laugh when she heard the familiar sound of an engine. She turned around and saw Ty's truck pulling up in front of the house. She loved his truck. She had so many memories in it from the first time he saved her from the freezing cold, to their first dance, to the times when they would just sit in the back and look at the beautiful scenery as she felt Ty's arm around her protecting her.

"Hey," said Amy.

"Hey. You look beautiful," said Ty as he walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why thank you," said Amy with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I'm late. Looks like I just missed crazy Lou," said Ty with a laugh.

"Yeah lucky you," said Amy sarcastically as she fixed his tie.

"What would I do without you?" asked Ty.

"Walk into a party looking like a goof," said Amy jokingly as she kissed Ty.

They walked towards the tent where the reception was being held. The party started with appetizers, then Amy and Lou made a speech, and finally dinner was served. At one point Jack got up and thanked everyone for coming and then turned to Lisa and said "I love you all the time." After a couple of hours the reception eventually died down, and the guests left. Peter and Lou went inside to put Katie to bed and tuck Georgie in. Ty and Amy were sitting at a table while Jack and Lisa danced. Ty watched as Amy stared off into the distance with a smile plastered on her face.

"Amy what are you staring at?" asked Ty with a laugh.

"Your truck," said Amy.

"My truck?" responded Ty looking confused.

"I was just thinking about all the memories we have in it. I love that truck," said Amy.

"Your Dad doesn't seem to agree. He thinks it's a piece of garbage and that it's not safe for you to be in it," said Ty.

"Well he's wrong. It's special to me. To us. I learned how to drive in your truck. And I always feel safe when I'm in it because you're in it with me," said Amy with a smile.

Ty took Amy's hand and gently kissed it.

Jack and Lisa walked up to them.

"Okay well we're going to turn in. We can clean this up in the morning," said Jack.

"It was a lovely reception, and I loved your speech Amy. Thank you," said Lisa.

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Lou she put this all together," responded Amy.

"I know, but I can only imagine what she put you all through," said Lisa with a laugh.

"Hopefully the next wedding reception we go to will be for the two of you," added Jack.

Ty looked at Amy and smiled. "Yeah hopefully, but our wedding is still a good two years away. I have to finish vet school first."

"Okay good night. Don't stay up to late. You still have to drive home Ty," said Jack as he and Lisa walked towards the house.

"Well it looks like it's just us now," said Amy.

"Yeah it looks that way," said Ty.

Ty watched Amy tuck her hair behind her ear. He was so happy right now. He was half way done with vet school and he and Amy had finally figured out where they would start their life together.

"Come with me," said Ty as he got up.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy as she followed Ty.

"Just c'mon," responded Ty.

Ty walked over to his truck and opened up the back. He took out his phone and looked through his playlist until he found the song he was looking for. Then he put his arm around Amy and lifted her onto the back of the truck.

"Ty what are you doing?" asked Amy as she watched Ty jump on.

Ty put his hand out "I am asking my fiancée to dance with me. Will you dance with me Amy?"

Amy smiled and nodded as she realized what Ty was thinking.

She put her hand in Ty's and let Ty lead.

"Do you remember this song?" asked Ty as they moved.

"This is the first song we ever danced too," said Amy.

As Ty held Amy she felt like everything was going to be okay. She didn't think it was possible to be this happy or this in love.

Amy could feel Ty's warmth as he whispered in her ear "I love you"

**Okay guys I promise you that nothing is going to happen to Jack. And I know this chapter was kind of slow, but the next chapter is gonna set up the next story line with Ty and Amy. Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nervous**

Amy was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Ty walked in.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you," said Amy with a smile.

"I know I'm actually here to see Jack," responded Ty as he came up to give her a kiss.

"Oh I was kind of hoping that you were missing me so much, that you just had to come and see me. You know I've barely seen you over the past couple of days. You missed dinner yesterday," said Amy.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just I have work at the clinic and I have my finals right now. But I promise as soon as my finals are over you'll be seeing so much of me that you'll want me to go away," said Ty with a laugh.

"Yeah I highly doubt that," said Amy with a smile as she went in for another kiss.

"Do you know where Jack is?" asked Ty looking down.

"Um he should be in the barn," responded Amy finding it odd how nervous Ty was acting.

"Okay. I'll see you later," stuttered Ty as he left.

Amy thought there was something unusual about the way Ty was acting. He looked more sleep deprived and stressed than usual. She knew it was probably just because of his work and school, but he wasn't just stressed he was nervous. She wanted to ask Ty if something was going on, but decided to let it go for now not wanting to bother him.

Ty walked into the barn, and saw Jack mucking out the stalls.

"Hey Jack," said Ty.

"Ty. I don't suppose you have some time for your old job," said Jack as he walked out of the stall and closed the door.

"Actually I don't. I have to head to the clinic soon, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," asked Ty.

"Sure. What's going on?" asked Jack as he put down the shovel.

"Well something's come up, and I'm not really sure how to handle it," said Ty nervously.

"Okay. What is this something?" asked Jack.

"Well it's um…" Ty began to say but Lisa walked into the barn interrupting him.

"Lisa. What a nice surprise," said Jack as he walked up to give her a hug.

"I was on my way back to Fairfield, and decided to stop by and see my husband," said Lisa with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you did," said Jack as he gave her a kiss.

"Hey Ty," said Lisa.

"Hi Lisa," said Ty as he began to fidget with his fingers.

"Oh Ty. What were you saying?" asked Jack.

"Um it's okay. We can talk about it later. I have to head to the clinic anyway," Ty stuttered.

"Okay if you're sure," said Jack.

"Yeah. You two kids have fun," said Ty as he walked out of the barn.

"Is he okay? He seemed overly anxious," said Lisa.

"I'm not sure," replied Jack.

Ty walked towards his truck and got in. He began the drive to the clinic. He really needed to talk to Jack before things got out of hand and he had to lie to Amy anymore then he already had. His finals had actually ended a couple days ago, but he didn't want Amy to know the real reason he had been bailing on her lately.

Amy had just finished up work with a client's horse when Georgie came running up to her.

"Hey Georgie how was school?" asked Amy.

"It was the usual. Math, science, history, blah blah," said Georgie as she walked with Amy into the barn.

Amy laughed as she walked towards the stall.

"Um Amy do you think you can drive me to Maggie's. I told Stephen I'd meet him there after school," asked Georgie.

"Okay but go ask Lou first," said Amy.

Amy put the horse into the stall as Georgie ran off.

"Hi Grandpa," said Amy as she saw Jack walk in.

"Amy. How are you doing?" asked Jack.

"I'm good. I actually wanted to ask you what Ty wanted to talk to you about this morning," said Amy.

"I'm not sure exactly. He was about to tell me, but then Lisa walked in and he said he had to head to the clinic," said Jack.

"Oh okay. Thanks," said Amy looking disappointed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I don't know he just looked more stressed then usual and it was almost like he was nervous," said Amy.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Just ask him when you see him," said Jack.

"Yeah I guess so. Well I'm headed to Maggie's to drop Georgie off. Do you need anything?" asked Amy.

"No I'm good," responded Jack as he walked towards Paint and took him out of the stall.

Amy walked out of the barn just as Georgie ran up to her.

"She said I could go. C'mon or we'll be late," said Georgie as she ran to the truck.

"Okay hold on Georgie I'm coming," said Amy with a laugh.

Amy got in and began the drive to Maggie's.

"So Stephen. Anything going on between the two of you," said Amy with a smile.

"Eww no. He's my friend," said Georgie as she made a face of disgust.

"Okay okay just asking," said Amy with a laugh.

Georgie reminded Amy of herself at that age sometimes.

Ty's shift had just ended and he was about to get in his truck to head home when his phone vibrated. He took out his phone and read the text.

Amy parked Jack's truck in front of Maggie's. Georgie got out and ran inside. Amy was going to leave Georgie and pick her up later, but then she saw Ty' truck parked a few cars down. She smiled and decided to surprise him and walked into Maggie's. She looked around for her man. She spotted the back of his head, but noticed that he wasn't alone. He was talking to someone, but it was someone Amy didn't recognize.

"Who is she?" Amy thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mystery Girl**

Amy watched as Ty talked with the mystery girl. She was an average height woman with tan skin, thick curly brunette hair, and soft brown eyes. Amy walked up to Ty and gently touched him on the shoulder, and watched as Ty turned around.

"Amy. What are you doing here?" asked Ty looking shocked.

"I came to drop off Georgie, but then I saw your truck so I decided to surprise you. Who's this?" asked Amy looking at Ty's companion.

"Oh. Amy this is Sarah my um friend. Sarah this is my fiancée Amy," said Ty nervously.

"Hi Amy. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you," said Sarah as she put her hand out.

"I hope all good stuff. I wish I could say the same about you," responded Amy as she shook Sarah's hand.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised. Ty here doesn't really like to talk about me to anyone," said Sarah as she playfully pushed Ty.

"Sarah how about you go get yourself a milkshake while I talk to Amy," said Ty quickly as he gave her some cash.

"Yeah sure," said Sarah as she took the money and walked off.

"She seems nice," said Amy as she sat down.

"Yeah um Amy…" began Ty.

"What's going on Ty? Why were you so nervous this morning?" asked Amy.

"I wish I could tell you Amy, but right now it's just better if you don't know. I don't want to get you involved," said Ty looking down.

"Ty. Please tell me. Are you okay? Who is she?" asked Amy with concern in her voice.

"She's an old friend. That's all I can tell you right now, but I need to be honest about something," said Ty.

Amy looked into Ty's beautiful green eyes waiting for him to continue.

"I um my finals they ended a couple days ago. There's just something going on right now, and I'd just really appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me about it. I'm sorry for lying, I just couldn't tell you the real reason why I had been so absent lately," stuttered Ty.

"Ty I'm not upset with you for lying, but you know you can tell me anything right," said Amy.

"I know Amy. I'm just not ready to get you involved yet," responded Ty.

"Ty we're engaged. You don't have to keep this to yourself," said Amy reaching for Ty's hands.

"Can we just drop it Amy? Please," said Ty as he pulled his hands back.

"Okay," said Amy looking disappointed.

Sarah walked back with her milkshake.

"Um Ty we should go," said Sarah.

"Yeah. Amy I'll talk to you later," said Ty as he got up.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"Nice to meet you Amy," said Sarah with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Amy replied.

Amy watched as Sarah and Ty left. "What isn't he telling me?" Amy asked herself. She was really worried about Ty. She just wanted to know what was going on and why Sarah was here. She wanted to make sure he was okay, but for some reason he wasn't letting her in.

Georgie walked up to Amy.

"Amy. I thought you were going home," said Georgie.

"Oh yeah, but then I saw Ty so I decided to stay," responded Amy.

"Okay. Well I'm ready to go if you are," said Georgie.

"Yeah let's go," said Amy.

Ty parked his truck next to his trailer and got out.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me Ty," said Sarah as she got out of the truck.

"No problem. You can stay for as long as it takes to get this figured out," said Ty as he collected firewood to put in the fire pit.

"Ty I don't want to interrupt your life here. You have come so far since that last time I saw you. You're on your way to becoming a vet and you're engaged. I'm really proud of you Ty, and the last thing I want to do is ruin any of that," said Sarah as she helped Ty with the fire.

"I know Sarah, and the faster we figure this out the faster I can get back to my life and tell Amy what's going on because keeping her in the dark is killing me," said Ty as he started the fire and sat down on the picnic chair.

"Remember how we used to camp outside in my backyard and make s'mores while my dad told us his scary stories," said Sarah as she stared into the fire.

"Yeah. My best childhood memories are with you and your family," said Ty as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Remember that time you dared me to run away with you," said Sarah.

"Yeah. I almost had you too, but then you chickened out and I had to run away all by myself," said Ty playfully.

"Oh please you didn't even run away. You made it down one block before you turned around and came running back to me," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Yeah well I just didn't want to leave you alone," said Ty with a smile.

"You know it's funny you were the trouble maker yet I'm the one in trouble right now," said Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah well I've had my fair share of trouble," said Ty looking distracted.

"Do you have any marshmallows?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah somewhere in the kitchen," said Ty.

"Okay. I'll try to find them," said Sarah with a smile as she got up.

Ty stared into the fire. He wished he could just be honest with Amy. He hated lying to her and having to keep her in the dark. He didn't want Amy to think he didn't trust her. But he couldn't tell her what was going on because getting her involved would just put her at risk and that's the last thing he wanted.

Sarah came back with the marshmallows and threw them at Ty as she sat down in the chair.

"Hey. What was that for?" asked Ty looking at Sarah.

"You were just so lost in thought, so I had no other choice," said Sarah with a laugh.

Ty threw the marshmallows back at Sarah. She opened up the bag and put one at the end of a stick and began to roast it in the fire.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Sarah after a while.

"Yeah I do. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't be where I am without her," said Ty with a smile as he thought about Amy.

Amy was lying on her bed after dinner. She wasn't sure why Ty was pushing her away, but it was scaring her. "Doesn't he trust me enough to tell me?" she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Safe**

Ty parked his truck in front of the barn.

"Sarah can you wait in the truck? I'll be back in a bit," asked Ty as he got out.

"Yeah sure no problem," responded Sarah.

Ty walked towards the house. He wanted to tell Amy everything, but was afraid of the consequences. Having Sarah at his trailer was risky as it was for him and if Amy or anyone else he cared about knew what was going they would be in danger too and he couldn't risk that. He needed to talk to Jack to figure out what to do.

Ty opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Jack," said Ty as he entered the kitchen.

"Ty. How are you doing? Do you want a cup of coffee? I just made a fresh pot," asked Jack as he poured himself a cup.

"I'm okay thanks," said Ty as he sat down.

"So about yesterday. Do you still need to talk to me because I'm all ears," said Jack as he sat down.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I can't tell you all the details, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me to tell you more than I can," said Ty as he nervously played with his hands.

"Okay. I won't," responded Jack as he looked at Ty with concern.

"Okay well I have a friend from when I was a kid. We were real close and we sort of grew up together. Anyway she's in a little trouble right now, and I'm helping her out. And I can't really tell Amy what's going on. I don't want Amy to think I don't trust her, but it's just… it's better if she doesn't know. I just don't know what to do," said Ty.

"Keeping secrets from the people we love never ends well Ty, but if you have a good reason for thinking its better she not know then go with your gut. I know you love her and you would never put her in a dangerous situation. But maybe you should just tell her what you told me. She seemed pretty upset last night at dinner and I'm betting it had something to do with you," said Jack.

Ty looked down at his hands unsure of what to do. He never wanted to upset Amy. "Maybe letting her in a little bit would help her understand," Ty thought to himself.

"Is Amy in her room?" asked Ty.

"Yeah I think she's still sleeping," responded Jack as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ty decided he would talk to Amy and got up.

"Ty. Whatever trouble your friends in … just be careful. You've worked hard to get where you are. I'd hate to see it all go away," said Jack.

Ty smiled "Thanks Jack."

He walked towards Amy room and slowly opened the door. As he watched Amy sleep it felt like all his problems went away, and it was just him and Amy in this crazy world. He sat down on the side of the bed and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Amy felt something warm and soft on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to Ty's smile, the one he saved only for her.

"Hey," said Amy with a smile.

"Hey sleepyhead," responded Ty.

"What time is it?" asked Amy.

"It's early. I have to head to the clinic soon, but I wanted to talk to you first," said Ty.

Amy sat up on her bed. The previous days feeling of distress came rushing back to her as she waited for Ty to explain himself.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday at Maggies," began Ty.

"Does that mean you can tell me what's going on?" asked Amy sternly.

"I really wish I could. I do. I hate keeping you in the dark," said Ty.

"Then don't Ty. Just tell me," said Amy as she began to feel annoyed at Ty refusing to tell her what was going on.

"Amy. I need you to understand something. Sarah has been my friend since we were kids. I used to spend a lot of time at her house when things got rough at mine. Her and her family gave me the few good memories I have of my childhood, and I'll always be grateful for that. We haven't seen each other since I went to jail, but she's in trouble right now and I have to help her. I don't know for how long, but I can't tell you any more than that," said Ty.

"But why can't you tell me more?" asked Amy.

"It's just better if you don't know," said Ty as he looked into Amy's beautiful blue eyes.

Ty could tell Amy wasn't satisfied with his answer, so he took Amy's hands and put them in his.

"Amy I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" asked Ty.

Amy looked into Ty's green eyes. She could see that it was hurting Ty to not be able to tell her.

"Okay Ty," said Amy.

Ty kissed Amy on the forehead, as he got up.

"Um Amy can I ask you a favor?" asked Ty.

"Sure," responded Amy.

"I have to go to the clinic and it's just better for Sarah to not be alone right now. Do you think she can stay here? Just until I'm done with my shift," asked Ty.

"Yeah of course. I'd love to hear embarrassing childhood stories about you," said Amy with a laugh.

"Oh no. Maybe I should just bring her with me," said Ty playfully.

"No she's staying here. She can help me work with the horses," said Amy with a smile.

"Okay. If um anything happens call me right away. I can leave in the middle of my shift," said Ty firmly.

"Okay. We'll be fine. Tell her to meet me in the kitchen. I'll be out soon," said Amy.

"Okay. Thank you Amy," said Ty as he left.

Amy watched as Ty shut the door to her room. She lied back down and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she had to trust Ty, but she had a bad feeling. "Why was he so scared of something going wrong?" she asked herself. She was scared that helping Sarah was putting Ty at risk, and that was something she was not okay with. She knew there was no talking Ty out of helping Sarah, but she just wish she knew the whole story so she wouldn't be left with her imagination playing out all the worst case scenarios. Amy got up to get ready for the day.

Ty walked out to his truck and got in.

"Okay, so you can stay here while I go to work," said Ty as he looked at Sarah.

"Are you sure Ty?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. You'll be safe here," said Ty.

"I don't want to put Amy or her family at risk though," said Sarah.

"Everything should be fine, but just in case don't hesitate to call me," said Ty.

"Okay. Thank you Ty for doing this for me," said Sarah as she got out of the truck.

"No problem. Amy should be in the kitchen. Oh yeah and one more thing," said Ty.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I hope you like horses."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky**

Amy walked into the kitchen and saw Sarah sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sarah," said Amy.

"Hey Amy. I hope you don't mind. I helped myself to some coffee," said Sarah.

"I don't mind at all. Help yourself to whatever you want," replied Amy.

Amy could feel the tension in the air. She knew Sarah was important to Ty, but she was the reason that Ty was keeping secrets from her. She couldn't help but feel anger towards Sarah.

Amy grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"How about we go out to the barn? You can help me work with the horses," said Amy as she chewed.

"Okay. Ty told me a little bit about what you do. You know I always imagined Ty would end up around animals. He always had a special place in his heart for them," said Sarah.

"He really cares about them," said Amy.

"You know one time when we were 8 or 9 we were out playing by this pond near my house, and this bird flew into a tree and it was badly injured. And naturally I freaked out, but Ty went up to it and he picked it up and held it while it slowly died. Just to make it feel safe," said Sarah.

"Yeah that sounds like my Ty."

They finished their breakfast and headed out towards the barn.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" asked Amy.

"Once. But it was a long time ago," said Sarah.

"Okay well we can take it slow," said Amy as she walked into the barn.

Amy took out Lucky, a client's horse, from the stall.

"This is Lucky. We're going to take him on a ride today," said Amy.

Sarah gently pet Lucky. "Hey Lucky."

"It looks like he likes you," said Amy.

"Yeah maybe," said Sarah with a smile as she continued to pet him.

"Well I was going to ride him, but since he seems to like you why don't you ride him and I can ride Spartan," said Amy.

"Yeah sounds good," replied Sarah.

"Why don't you brush Lucky while I go get Spartan saddled up? It'll give you two a chance to bond," suggested Amy.

"Okay," responded Sarah.

Sarah brushed Lucky while Amy saddled up Spartan. Amy knew she could be nicer to Sarah, but she couldn't get past her anger. "What if she's putting Ty in danger?" Amy thought to herself. Amy came back and helped Sarah saddle up Lucky. She gave Sarah a quick review on how to ride a horse and helped her get on.

"Okay are you ready to go?" asked Amy as she got on Spartan.

"Yeah I think so," replied Sarah.

Sarah nervously followed Amy. After a while Amy stopped at a river so the horses could drink some water. Amy and Sarah waited while the horses replenished.

"It's beautiful here," said Sarah as she admired the scenery.

"Yeah it is," said Amy with a smile.

"You know Ty had it real rough when we were kids. I'm really glad he ended up here. He deserves this," said Sarah.

"Yeah I'm glad too," said Amy with a smile as she thought about how lucky she was that he'd ended up at Heartland.

"You know Ty used to be a real trouble maker. He was always running away from his family, school, me. I don't think he's ever stuck around for anything. And I never blamed him. He grew up with his dad and then Wade. They broke him," said Sarah as she watched the horses.

Amy looked down uncomfortably at the grass as she thought about the times that he had ran away from her.

"But seeing him now. I don't see that broken kid anymore. He stayed, he never stays. I honestly don't think he's ever loved anyone like he loves you. You know they say people don't change, but you changed him Amy. You fixed him," said Sarah as she looked at Amy.

Amy looked up at Sarah and smiled at her.

"C'mon lets head back. I think these horses have had enough for today," said Amy.

They got back on and rode back to the barn. Amy and Sarah put the horses back in the stalls.

"Okay so what's next?" asked Sarah.

"Now we muck out the stalls," said Amy with a laugh.

"Okay okay. I can handle it," said Sarah with a smile.

Amy handed Sarah a shovel and together they mucked out the stalls, and finished the rest of the chores. They then walked into the house and Amy made them some sandwiches to eat for lunch.

"Hey Amy," said Lou as she walked in with Katie.

"Hey Lou. This is Sarah. Ty's friend," said Amy.

"Hi Sarah it's nice to meet you. I'm Amy's sister and Ty's soon to be sister in-law," said Lou with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. She is so cute," said Sarah as she looked at Katie.

"Yeah she's my little kitty- kat. Do you mind holding her while I heat up her bottle?" asked Lou.

"Oh I'd love too," said Sarah.

Lou placed Katie in Sarah's arms.

"So will you be joining us for dinner? Any friend of Ty's is always welcome," said Lou.

"Um I don't think so. Ty and I already have plans," said Sarah nervously.

Amy could tell that Sarah was lying. She knew what Ty would say "It's better if we don't stay for dinner." She was tired of the excuses, but she knew she just had to trust him and go along with it until he felt ready to tell her.

"Okay well some other time then," said Lou with a smile.

"Yeah definitely," replied Sarah.

"Hey Sarah do you think you can go put her in her bed. I'll be right over with her bottle. Her rooms just down there," said Lou as she pointed towards Katie's room.

"Sure," responded Sarah as she got up.

"So Ty's friend…," began Lou after Sarah left.

"Don't start Lou," interrupted Amy.

"What? There's just something off about her. I mean she seems nice and all, but she was really nervous almost like she was lying," said Lou.

"It's not like that Lou. There's just something going on and it's just better if they don't stay for dinner, " said Amy.

"What's going on?" asked Lou as she put the bottle in the microwave.

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Amy with a sigh.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" asked Lou.

"Ty said it's better that I don't know," said Amy as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You know normally I would say that's bull. But when you had your accident Ty was the only one that knew that bringing you home was the only thing that was going to get you better. When it comes to you he has pretty good judgment, so if Ty thinks that its better you not know. Then he's probably right," said Lou.

"I know, but its killing me not knowing what's going on," said Amy.

"I know its hard Amy, but you're just going to have to trust him," said Lou.

Lou took the bottle out of the microwave, tested it, and then walked towards Katie's room.

Sarah walked back to the kitchen and sat down to finish her sandwich.

"Um Amy. I know everything that's going on right now is hard for you, but thank you for doing this. Today was really nice," said Sarah.

"No problem," responded Amy with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Past**

Ty opened the door to his trailer and walked in.

"So what should we do for dinner?" asked Ty as he put his keys away.

"How about I cook? I'm kind of tired of takeout," suggested Sarah as she walked in behind Ty.

"You can cook?" asked Ty.

"Well I can cook pasta," responded Sarah.

"I love pasta," said Ty as he sat down.

"I know," replied Sarah with a smile.

Ty watched as Sarah took out a pot to boil the water for the pasta. He had picked up Sarah from Heartland right after his shift ended. He hadn't even gone into the house because he wanted to avoid having to answer anymore questions. He knew that in time he would be able to tell Amy everything. He just hoped that Amy could trust him until then.

"So how was your day at Heartland?" asked Ty.

"It was great. I can see why you love it there," said Sarah.

"Yeah it's a special place," said Ty with a smile.

"So Ty about my situation," said Sarah as she cooked.

"Yeah," said Ty as he looked at Sarah.

"Well I um I think that Adam knows where I am," said Sarah nervously.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" asked Ty.

"I don't know. He probably followed me or something. I really messed up Ty. I put you and the people you love in danger," said Sarah.

"It's okay Sarah. It's not your fault. I'm glad you came to me. I'm your friend and you've already done so much for me. I think it's time I do something for you," said Ty trying to comfort Sarah.

"Thanks Ty, but I should've never gotten involved with him. I knew he was trouble from the start. My friends warned me, my dad warned me. But he was just so charming, and he came into my life right after my mom died. I was vulnerable. But they were right Ty. Adam mentally abused me and he made me feel worthless. He pushed away all my friends and my family. I've lost everything Ty. I don't know what to do," said Sarah.

Ty could see the pain his friend was in. He knew it wasn't her fault, and hated the fact that she blamed herself. He went up and hugged her trying to comfort her. He could feel his shirt starting to dampen as her tears fell.

"Ty he has a real bad temper. I don't know what he'll do if he finds me here. What if he goes to Heartland?" asked Sarah with fear in her voice as she pulled away from Ty.

"If he knows you're here then he'll come here. And if he does come then I'll protect you," said Ty.

Ty knew the best option was to just call the police, but they had no evidence. He wasn't physically abusive, but Sarah had told Ty that he had a temper. If he came here looking for Sarah then Ty would have to be ready to protect his friend. There was no way she was going back with Adam.

Sarah finished cooking the food and they sat down to eat.

"This is delicious," said Ty as he took a bite.

"Thanks," replied Sarah with a smile.

"So are you in college?" asked Ty.

"Yeah. I'm studying psychology. I'll be starting my last year in the fall. Well that is if I go back," said Sarah.

"You'll go back. Everything will work out. This is just a bump in the road," said Ty.

"You know I've missed you. The last time we talked was right before you got arrested," said Sarah as she ate.

"I know. When I came to Heartland. It was like a fresh start. I just wanted to leave the past behind, even the good stuff," said Ty.

"I get it. I'd probably do the same thing if I had gone through what you had. I feel so lucky to have gotten a normal childhood with my parents," said Sarah.

"Yeah well having you made it a lot easier," said Ty with a smile.

"Well you were a pretty good friend too. Even if most of our friendship was you getting me into trouble," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Hey you got to admit we had some pretty great adventures," said Ty.

"Yeah we did," replied Sarah as she reminisced about the past.

"Hey um I'm really sorry about your mom. She was an amazing woman," said Ty.

"Thanks. Yeah I miss her. She'd tell me to stop being a chicken and kick Adams ass," said Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds about right. You know Amy lost her mom right before I came to Heartland. You could talk to her if you want," said Ty.

"Maybe I will," responded Sarah.

Sarah and Ty finished their meal and then cleaned up.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Ty.

"Sure," replied Sarah.

Ty got up to start the tea.

"Hey do you remember that handkerchief I gave you for your 8th birthday? I think that was the only gift I ever gave you," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Yeah I remember it. Actually I still have it," said Ty.

"Really? You still have it?" asked Sarah looking shocked.

Ty went over to his nightstand and opened a drawer. He pulled out a white piece of cloth with a sloppy red letter "T" engraved on it. He handed it to Sarah.

"I can't believe you still have this. It's so old. I thought you got rid of everything from your past," said Sarah as she examined the handkerchief.

"I guess there's just something's you can't let go of," said Ty with a smile.

Sarah smiled and handed it back to Ty. He put it back in the drawer, and then went back to making the tea.

"So what are you going to do about Amy?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know. I don't want to tell her what's going on because I don't want to get her involved. I just hope she can trust me," said Ty as he put a cup of tea in front of Sarah.

"Well I know she loves you. Anyone can see that. Hopefully that's enough," said Sarah as she took a sip of her tea.

"We've made it through worse. We'll make it through this," said Ty as he sat down with his tea.

"You know Amy's a special girl. She's good for you. Don't mess this one up Ty," said Sarah.

"Believe me you don't have tell me twice," said Ty with a smile.

Just then Ty and Sarah heard a knock on the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Old Me**

Ty and Sarah turned pale when they heard the knock. They both knew that it could only be one person this late at night.

"Ty what if it's him," whispered Sarah nervously.

"Just let me handle this," said Ty.

Ty knew he had two options: call the police or open the door. He realized he couldn't really call the police because Adam hadn't done anything illegal yet. Ty got up and went to the door. He opened the door to a tall man, with doughy brown eyes, and a little scruff.

"Hi. Can I help you?" asked Ty.

"Yeah I think my girlfriend's here," said the man.

"Oh you must be Adam," said Ty.

"Yeah that's me," responded Adam.

"Nice to meet you," said Ty as he put his hand out.

"Cut the crap dude. Is she here or not?" asked Adam coldly.

"Okay then. Sorry man. I can't help you," said Ty.

"I think your lying. I think she's here," said Adam as he raised his voice.

"I think you need to look somewhere else. But a piece of advice if your girlfriend is running away from you maybe she doesn't want to be found," said Ty.

"You're Ty Borden. Her criminal friend. Right?" asked Adam with a smirk.

"That's me," responded Ty.

"Well Ty. I just want to talk to her," said Adam.

"I'm sorry I can't help you," said Ty standing his ground.

"Look man I'm trying to keep my cool, but you're not helping," said Adam.

"She's not here dude," replied Ty.

"Okay why don't we take this outside," yelled Adam.

Ty stepped onto the patio and closed the door. The last thing Ty wanted was a fight. He wasn't that little boy anymore. The one that would let someone get to him and make him lose all judgment. Things were different now. He had a life that he had worked hard to build and wasn't willing to give up, and more importantly he had Amy.

"You know a couple years ago I would have said yes but not this time," said Ty firmly.

"What are you a wimp?" asked Adam.

"No actually the exact opposite," said Ty.

"You know Sarah told me about you. I know what you're capable of Ty. C'mon why don't you show me what you got?" said Adam as he tried to provoke Ty.

Ty was surprisingly calm. He didn't feel the need to punch him and he knew why. He remembered the first time Amy told him she loved him. He knew that as long as he had Amy he would never go back to that part of his past.

"I'm not that guy anymore," responded Ty.

"I just want to talk to her Ty. I know I messed up, but I'm here to make it right. I love her," said Adam.

"If you love her then you'll let her go," said Ty trying to calm Adam down.

"Don't tell me to let her go. I need her," responded Adam coldly.

"Look I know about letting the girl you love go. I had to let mine go. I hated having to do it. I missed her like crazy. But I love her that's why I did it. If you love Sarah then you'll let her go too. And then maybe she'll come back to you when and if she's ready. Mine did," said Ty.

Adam backed up and turned around. Ty waited to see what he would do next. He watched as Adam silently looked into the distance. "Maybe I got to him," thought Ty.

Adam turned back around and punched Ty in the face. "That's for keeping her from me." Then he punched Ty again in the stomach. "And that's… for being right," said Adam. Then he turned around and got in his car and left.

Ty felt the pain coming in as he watched Adam drive away. He went back into the trailer with his arm over his abdomen.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," said Ty as he sat down slowly in pain.

"What happened?" asked Sarah as she got some ice for Ty.

"I don't think Adam will be bothering you anymore," said Ty with a smile as he put the ice on his face to stop the swelling.

"Thank you Ty," said Sarah as she gently gave Ty a hug.

"But how?" asked Sarah.

"Amy," answered Ty simply.

Ty could tell that Sarah understood what he meant. Amy was the reason he hadn't felt the urge to fight Adam and she was the reason he had been able to get through to him. Amy had made him a better man, and no matter what happened he wasn't going back to the person he used to be.

"I need to talk to her. I need to tell her everything," said Ty.

"And you will in the morning. How about I make you some more tea?" asked Sarah.

"Tea sounds nice," responded Ty.

Ty watched as Sarah got up and put the kettle on for the tea. Ty knew that the first thing he was going to do tomorrow morning was go to Amy and explain everything.

"Ty. What's the real reason you didn't want to tell Amy? I mean from what I can tell you're past keeping secrets," asked Sarah as she put the mug of tea in front of Ty.

"Earlier this year she had an accident and it happened because she went out in a storm to the stables she was working at and she ended up getting kicked in the head by a horse. I wasn't there to protect her. I should've gone with her. I just I don't ever want to see her hurt like that again. So the thought of putting her in danger because of Adam…I know I should've just told her but it had nothing to do with not trusting her or wanting to keep it a secret. I just wanted to keep her safe," said Ty.

"You know Ty you can't always protect her. Anything can happen. The only thing you can do is be there for her and go through it together. Even the scary stuff," said Sarah.

Ty realized that Sarah was right. He knew better than anyone that he and Amy worked better together, as a team.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ghost**

Amy woke up with a bad feeling. The kind of feeling she had when Ty had been in his motorcycle accident. She got ready for the day and headed out to the barn. She took Spartan out and decided to do some liberty work with him. She hadn't done it in a while and it always cleared her mind and helped her relax. Amy had come to terms with the fact that Ty wasn't telling her everything and realized that he obviously had a good reason for not telling her because they were past all the secrets and lies. She knew he would only go back there if he felt like he really had too. She also knew he had a past, but she was okay with that. She knew that his past was a part of him and she loved everything about him even the parts she didn't know yet. She would have the rest of their lives to figure all that out.

Amy finished up with Spartan and headed back to the barn. She put him back in the stall. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. She decided to call Ty to make sure everything was okay. She dialed his number and waited but he didn't pick up.

"Hey. Just wanted to hear your voice. Call me. Love you," said Amy as she left a message.

Amy came out of the barn. Just as she was about to walk towards the house she saw a familiar beautiful white wild horse covered with black spots.

"Ghost," whispered Amy to herself as a feeling of worry overcame her.

She only saw Ghost when Ty was in trouble. Ghost was almost like a symbol of the connection between Ty and her. He had been there when Ty had come back to her after he left without even a goodbye and he had been there when she had first told Ty she loved him. The last time she saw Ghost was when Ty had been in his motorcycle accident. Her face went pale as she begin to think the worst. Amy ran into the house.

"Lou," said Amy out of breath as she walked into the kitchen.

"Amy is everything okay?" asked Lou as she fed Katie.

"It's Ghost," said Amy.

"What do you mean?" said Lou as she put the spoon down.

"I just saw Ghost," exclaimed Amy.

"Okay Amy calm down. Did you call Ty?" asked Lou.

"Yeah he didn't pick up," said Amy as she became even more anxious.

"He's probably still sleeping. Maybe he had a late night," suggested Lou.

"Maybe. I don't know Lou something's wrong," said Amy.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Just call him again in a while," said Lou trying to calm Amy down as she picked up Katie.

"Maybe I should go over there," said Amy.

"Just wait a while," said Lou as left the kitchen with Katie.

Amy nodded as she began to fidget with her hands. Just as she was about to drive herself crazy she looked out the window and saw the familiar blue truck that always made her smile because it meant Ty was near. She felt relived as she ran outside and gave Ty a hug.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Ty as he winced from the pain of the hug.

"What's wrong? I saw Ghost. Are you okay?" asked Amy as she pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ty with a smile.

Amy looked over Ty. "What happened to your face?" asked Amy as she gently touched the bruise.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" asked Ty.

"Okay," said Amy.

Ty and Amy got into the truck.

"Where's Sarah?" asked Amy.

"She's still sleeping. It was sort of a late night," said Ty as he drove.

"Oh okay," said Amy wondering why Ty left her alone.

"Um sorry I didn't answer your call earlier. I woke up kind of late," said Ty.

"It's okay," replied Amy as she realized that Lou had been right.

Amy looked at Ty while he drove. She examined the bruise on his face. She thought about how a couple years ago she would have asked to see his knuckles to make sure he hadn't been in a fight. She smiled as she realized that she didn't worry about that anymore. She knew that Ty wasn't that boy anymore he was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She trusted him and that's all that mattered to her.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ty as he glanced over at Amy.

"I'm just thinking about how things have changed," said Amy.

"You know that's funny because I was just thinking the same thing last night," stated Ty with a smile.

Ty stopped the truck and got out. He then went around and opened the door for Amy.

"Thank you," said Amy with a laugh.

"No problem," responded Ty.

Ty opened up the back of his truck and jumped on and then helped Amy. They both sat down facing the pond. Ty put his arm around Amy and caressed her shoulder.

"We used to be so immature," said Amy as she took in the beautiful view and smelled the fresh Alberta air.

"What?" asked Ty looking confused.

"You know jealousy, trust, and college. All the things that almost destroyed us. It was because we were immature," said Amy.

"Yeah but I'm glad we went through all that. It helped us grow and love each other even more," said Ty.

"Yeah I'm glad too, "said Amy with a smile.

Ty looked at Amy and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Because old Amy would've assumed the worst of this situation but the new Amy completely trusts you and knows that whatever you're doing there's a good reason for it," said Amy with a smile.

"I know it hasn't been easy but thank you for trusting me," said Ty.

"Always," said Amy as she put her head on his shoulder.

"So do you want to know what happened?" asked Ty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Special**

Ty took a deep breath. He then began to tell Amy everything from why Sarah was here to what had happened last night with Adam.

Amy felt Ty's arm around her as she listened quietly. She understood that Ty had thought that the situation was too dangerous to get her involved, but she had wished that Ty had told her anyways. They were a team and they had to be able to tell each other everything even if it was hard. She waited for Ty to finish before she talked.

"Ty. Thank you for telling me. I get that you felt like it wasn't safe for me to know, but that's my decision to make. You don't have to protect me Ty. We're a team, and nothing's going to change that," said Amy.

"I know Amy. I should have told you. I guess. After your accident I've just been so scared of you ending up back in that hospital again," said Ty.

Amy looked at Ty.

"But I know that I can't protect you from everything. I'll just be there for you. Always," said Ty.

"Good," said Amy as she leaned in to give Ty a kiss.

Amy rested her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Ty," said Amy after a while.

"Yeah," replied Ty.

"Um how come you never told me about Sarah?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to forget about my past. I'm not very proud of my life before Heartland. You know that," said Ty.

"Ty I know that there are things I don't know about your life before Heartland, but I'm okay with that. Because I'm not scared of who you were before Heartland. I know you're not that person anymore. So don't be afraid to tell me. Okay?" said Amy.

"Okay," said Ty with a smile.

Ty gently kissed Amy on the forehead.

"By the way I'm so proud of how you handled Adam," said Amy.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Ty.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even there," said Amy looking confused.

Ty laughed. "I know that. But when Adam tried to instigate me…I just remembered the first time you told me you loved me and all my anger went away. I may not be that guy anymore but it's only because of you."

Amy smiled and gently rubbed Ty's cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you more," said Ty.

Amy leaned in to give Ty a kiss.

"So how long is Sarah staying for?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say," said Ty.

"You should bring her over for dinner," said Amy.

"Yeah definitely," replied Ty.

"Good. Lou will be happy," said Amy with a laugh.

"You know Sarah's mom just died. Maybe you could talk to her," suggested Ty.

"Oh I'm sorry Ty. Yeah of course I'll talk to her," responded Amy.

"Thanks. She was a really nice lady. Sometimes I considered her my second mom. I wished I had called her after I got out of jail. She would've been really happy to know that I'm in vet school, and that I have you," said Ty.

Amy softly kissed Ty on the cheek.

"So how did your finals go?" asked Amy.

"They went really well actually," responded Ty.

"That's good," said Amy.

"How are things going at the ranch?" asked Ty since he hadn't really been there in a while.

"Good. I actually have a new client coming in a couple of weeks. She's an 18 year old girl and she's having trouble connecting with her horse. I'm gonna need your help," said Amy.

"I'll be there. It's been forever since we worked together. I miss it," said Ty.

"Yeah me too," replied Amy.

Ty gave Amy a kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"You ready to head back? I have a shift at the clinic," said Ty.

"Yeah let's go," said Amy.

They got into the truck and Ty began the short drive back to Heartland.

Ty was happy that Amy had understood why he had kept everything a secret from her. But he had also realized that from now on, even if he thought it wasn't the right thing to do, he had to tell Amy everything. And he knew that slowly over the course of their lives together Amy would find out everything about his past and he was okay with that now.

Ty drove under the sign welcoming them into Heartland and stopped the truck in front of the house.

"Are you coming in?" asked Amy as she got out of the truck.

"I should head back to the trailer and get ready for my shift," said Ty.

"Okay," said Amy as she walked around to give Ty a kiss.

"See you later," said Ty.

He watched as Amy walked into the house. Just as he was about to pull out he saw Jack park his truck next to him.

"Hey Jack," said Ty as Jack got out of his truck.

"Hey Ty," replied Jack.

"How are you doing?" asked Ty.

"Good. I can't complain," said Jack.

"Good," said Ty with a smile.

"So it looks like you and Amy worked things out," said Jack.

"Yeah we did," said Ty.

"I had no doubt that you guys would. You two always figure it out in the end," said Jack.

"Well thanks for believing in us," said Ty with a laugh.

"Yeah well it's easy," said Jack as he walked towards the barn.

Ty left Heartland and drove back to his trailer.

Amy walked into the living room and saw Lou playing with Katie.

"So is Ty okay?" asked Lou.

"Yeah he's fine," responded Amy.

"See I told you. Nothing to worry about," said Lou.

"Yup. You were right," said Amy with a laugh.

"Did you guys talk?" asked Lou curiously.

"Yeah we did," said Amy.

"And…" pushed Lou.

"And he told me everything," responded Amy.

"Well that's good. Did he have a good reason for not telling you?" asked Lou.

"Yeah. I knew he would. I trust him," said Amy with a smile.

"You two are something else," said Lou.

"What does that mean?" asked Amy.

"It means your love is special," replied Lou.

Amy smiled and sat down on the ground to play with Katie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Believe**

Ty looked at his phone and realized that he and Sarah had to leave soon if they wanted to make it to dinner on time. Ty packed up his books and went into the trailer.

"Hey Sarah you ready to go?" asked Ty.

"Yeah let's go," replied Sarah as she grabbed her jacket.

Ty put his stuff down and grabbed his keys and then they walked outside.

"Hey can we take the motorcycle? I've always wanted to ride on one," asked Sarah.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but the seat on the back of the bike is kind of reserved for my fiancée," said Ty with a laugh.

"You two are so cute," said Sarah with a smile as she walked towards Ty's truck.

Ty laughed and then got into his truck and began the drive to Heartland. Lou had invited him and Sarah over for dinner. He liked that the family would get to know more about Sarah.

Amy was helping Lou set up for the dinner. It wasn't anything special. It was supposed to just be a normal family dinner, but of course Lou was being Lou and had to make sure everything was just right.

"Are you sure there's enough plates on the table?" asked Lou.

"Yes Lou," responded Amy.

"Okay. Do you think the stew looks a little weird?" asked Lou as she stirred the pot.

"It's fine Lou. Why are you so nervous?" asked Amy with a laugh.

"I'm not. But you know it's very rarely that one of Ty's friends comes to dinner. Or at least ones that haven't gone to jail," said Lou.

"You're crazy," said Amy with a smile as she looked out the window and saw Ty's truck pulling to a stop in front of the house.

Amy went outside to greet them.

"Hey," said Ty as he came up to give her a kiss.

"Hey," replied Amy with a smile.

"Hey Amy," said Sarah as she got out of the truck.

"Hey Sarah. How are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Great. I'm starved though. I can't wait for dinner," said Sarah.

"Lou will be happy to hear that," said Amy with a laugh.

They walked into the house and eventually everyone settled down around the table for dinner.

"Lou this is delicious," said Sarah after she took a bite.

"Oh thank you," replied Lou with a smile.

"So Sarah how long are you sticking around for?" asked Jack.

"Oh well I have to head back to Vancouver for college. But that doesn't start until the fall. I'm thinking of doing some traveling before that though, so I'll probably be leaving in a couple of weeks," said Sarah.

"Oh well if you're looking for something to do until then. I could always use a hand at the ranch. I don't think I'll ever get used to not having Ty around anymore," said Jack with a smile.

"Yeah definitely. I'd love to help," said Sarah as she took another bite.

"So did you go to jail too?" asked Georgie curiously.

"Georgie," said Lou strictly.

"It's okay. No I haven't gone to jail. I guess I'm one of Ty's few friends that hasn't," said Sarah.

"Hey," said Ty playfully.

Eventually everyone finished dinner and helped clean up. Ty, Amy, and Sarah were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"You have a lovely family Amy," said Sarah as she dried a plate.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm pretty lucky," said Amy with a smile.

Georgie walked into the kitchen.

"Are we going to do night check Amy?" asked Georgie.

"Yeah I'm coming," said Amy as Georgie ran out to the barn.

"Um how about I finish up here and then help Georgie with night check. Why don't you too go for a walk? It's such a nice night out," suggested Ty.

"Yeah that sounds nice," said Sarah.

"Okay. Thanks Ty," said Amy as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Amy and Sarah put on their shoes and then went outside for their walk.

"Ty was right. Its beautiful out," said Sarah as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Yeah it is," said Amy with a smile.

Amy and Sarah walked silently for a while as they took in the beautiful scenery.

"Ty told you didn't he?" asked Sarah after a while.

"Told me what?" asked Amy.

"About my mom," said Sarah.

"Yeah he did," said Amy.

Sarah smiled and stared off into the distance.

"You know my mom died too," said Amy.

"Yeah I know," said Sarah.

"She actually died right before I met Ty. It's hard you know. Moving on. I wanted to stop working with horses after she died. I mean she was the only one that really understood my gift and believed in me," said Amy.

"Yeah a part of me doesn't really want to go back to college. My mom was the only one that really believed that I could do it and she always pushed me to do what I wanted to do. I feel like it's pointless without her around to see it," said Sarah as they walked.

"Yeah I get that. But you know eventually I realized that by working with horses I was honoring her and keeping her memory alive," said Amy.

Sarah looked up at Amy and nodded her head.

"Actually it's kind of funny. My mom kind of gave me one last gift before she died, but I didn't really realize it till later," said Amy with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Well she was the one that hired Ty before she died. And he showed up right after the accident. And even though we weren't really friends at first, he always believed in me. He always told me I could do it. And he never let me give up. I honestly couldn't have done it without him. I know it sounds cheesy but he sort of mended my broken heart," said Amy with a smile as she thought about Ty.

"Yeah that's pretty cheesy," said Sarah with a laugh.

"My point is that maybe you'll find your own Ty. You know someone who'll help you believe in yourself again. Like I did," said Amy.

Sarah smiled and then gave Amy a hug. "Thank you."

Ty finished helping Georgie with the night checks. As he walked out of the barn he saw Amy and Sarah hugging. It made him smile. He was happy that they were able to be friends.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Georgie as she walked out behind Ty.

"Nothing," said Ty.

"You're clearly smiling for a reason," nagged Georgie.

"Why do I need a reason to smile?" asked Ty playfully as he began to tickle Georgie.

"Okay okay. You don't need a reason," said Georgie with a smile as she caught her breath.

Amy and Sarah walked back towards the barn. Amy smiled when she saw Ty with Georgie. She knew he was going to be a great dad one day.

"Hey how was the walk?" asked Ty.

"It was…therapeutic," said Sarah with a smile.

"Good," responded Ty.

"How did night check go?" asked Amy.

"Awesome. I like doing night check with Ty," said Georgie.

"Yeah well you're stuck with me," said Amy with a laugh.

"Okay well we should get going. I have an early shift tomorrow," said Ty.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Sarah.

"Okay I'll meet you at the truck," said Ty.

"See you later Sarah," said Amy.

"Yeah thanks again Amy," said Sarah as she walked towards the truck.

"Bye Ty," said Georgie as she ran towards the house.

Ty put his arm around Amy and rested his hand on her back as they walked towards his truck.

"You're pretty awesome you know that," said Ty as he rubbed Amy's back.

"You're not so bad yourself," replied Amy with a chuckle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Goodbye**

Amy parked Jack's truck next to Ty's trailer. Sarah was leaving today, so Amy had come to see her off. Sarah had been working at the ranch for the past couple of weeks, so she and Amy had grown even closer as friends. Amy was going to miss Sarah. It was nice connecting with someone who had also lost her mom at a young age, and hearing all of Ty's childhood stories was an added bonus. Amy got out and walked up to the trailer and opened the door.

"Hey," said Amy.

"Hey Amy," replied Sarah as she put some clothes in her suitcase.

"You all ready to go?" asked Amy.

"Yeah just finishing up packing," said Sarah.

"Where's Ty?" asked Amy.

"Oh Scott called him about a sick horse, but he should be back soon," said Sarah.

"Oh okay," said Amy.

Amy sat down on the chair. "So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of driving down to California," said Sarah.

"That sounds nice," said Amy.

"Yeah. I'm excited to travel," said Sarah.

"Yeah it's a great experience. I don't know if Ty told you but I traveled around Europe with an equestrian team this past winter," said Amy.

"Yeah I think he mentioned. How was it?" asked Sarah.

"I loved it. Getting to travel around Europe and see the different places and experience the different cultures is amazing. I really learned a lot about horses and myself," said Amy.

"It must have been hard without Ty though," said Sarah.

"Yeah it was. But I don't regret going. Getting that opportunity really helped me grow up. You know I've been stuck at Heartland my whole life and getting to experience something different was eye opening. It helped me realize where I belong and what I want. And I think going without Ty really helped me figure all that out and learn that I don't have to be afraid of change," said Amy.

"Yeah. That's why I want to go. I want to experience the world and do something different. And hopefully I'll learn something about myself and grow as a person along the way," said Sarah.

"Yeah well I hope you find what you're looking for," said Amy with a smile.

Just then Ty walked into the trailer.

"Hey Amy," said Ty as he put his vet bag down.

"Hey," responded Amy as Ty came up to give her a kiss.

"You ready Sarah?" asked Ty.

"Yeah I just finished packing. Can you help me with my bags?" asked Sarah.

"Of course," said Ty as he picked up her suitcase.

They walked out and Ty put the suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"I'll go get the other one," said Ty as he walked back into the trailer.

"Okay," said Sarah.

Amy walked up to Sarah. "I'm really going to miss you. If you ever need to talk don't hesitate to call me. You're my friend too now."

"Okay and same goes for you," said Sarah.

Sarah pulled Amy into a hug.

"I'm really glad Ty has you. Take care of him okay," said Sarah with a smile.

"Always," said Amy.

Amy looked back at Ty and smiled as he came out with the other bag.

Ty finished loading up the car.

"You sure you have everything?" asked Ty.

"Yup," said Sarah.

"Okay. My trailers going to be so quiet without you," said Ty.

"I'll miss you too," said Sarah with a laugh.

Sarah gave Ty a hug.

"Hey um thank you again for helping me. I know it was difficult for you, but it really means a lot to me," said Sarah.

"No problem. And as long as you stay away from crazy guys you can visit anytime," said Ty with a smile.

"Okay I'll try," said Sarah with a laugh.

Sarah got in her car and rolled down her window.

"I better get an invite to the wedding," said Sarah.

"Of course," said Amy with a laugh.

Ty and Amy watched as Sarah drove off. Ty was really going to miss his friend. He liked not coming back to an empty trailer after a long day of work or classes. But he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would get to come home to Amy every day. He promised himself that he would keep in touch with Sarah this time.

"You know I really like her," said Amy.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad," said Ty.

Amy smiled and gave Ty a kiss.

"Okay Ms. Fleming. I have the whole afternoon off, so what do you want to do?" asked Ty.

"Really? I get you all to myself," said Amy excitedly.

"Yup. No clinic and no studying. Just you," said Ty.

"Well in that case how about we saddle up Spartan and Harley and go for a ride," suggested Amy.

"I like that idea," said Ty with a smile as he leaned in for another kiss.

They drove back to Heartland, and saddled up the horses. Amy ran into the house to grab some fresh cookies Lou had made in the morning and then they took off.

"So remember that client I was telling you about. The teenage girl with the horse she can't connect with," said Amy as they rode.

"Yeah," said Ty.

"Well she's coming next week. Can you still help me?" asked Amy.

"Yeah of course. I'm excited to work together," said Ty.

"Okay. Good," said Amy with a smile.

After a while they stopped and let the horses rest. They lied down on the grass and looked up at the peaceful sky and ate some cookies.

"So Dr. Borden. When are we going to start planning our wedding?" asked Amy.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about but I've already started," said Ty.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amy.

"I already have my best man. You still need to pick your maid of honor and your bridesmaids," said Ty with a laugh.

"That's true. Wow you're one step ahead of me," said Amy.

"I told you. I can't wait to marry you," said Ty.

Ty moved closer to Amy and gently kissed her on the nose.

"Um Ty. I know this is a while away, but when we start a business what do you think we should call it?" asked Amy.

"How about 'Ty's Vet Clinic: The Animal Superhero'?" said Ty with a laugh.

"I'm being serious," said Amy.

"Me too," said Ty.

Amy took a cookie from the box and threw it at Ty.

"Hey," said Ty.

Ty began to tickle Amy.

"Okay okay," said Amy as she caught her breath.

Ty rolled on top of Amy and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you so much," said Ty as he put his forehead against hers.

Amy smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

**Okay guys thank you for not giving up on my story. I know this story line with Sarah was confusing at times and made some of you think that I was taking a step back in Ty and Amy's relationship. But I wanted to show Ty's growth as a person because of Amy and how much their trust has grown since they first started dating. But anyways I hope you'll continue to read the story. I'm pretty excited for the next story line. And of course thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Quiet**

Amy was in the barn mucking out Spartans stall. She heard a truck door close and walked out to see who it was. She saw a young girl step out of the truck. The girl had tan skin, dark brown eyes and beautiful curly hair.

"Hi um are you Amy Fleming?" asked the girl nervously.

"Yeah that's me. You must be Aisha," said Amy as she put her hand out.

Aisha nodded and shook Amy's hand.

"So how can I help you?" asked Amy.

"Well um my horse…we just aren't connecting. And I'm not sure why. My cousin told me that you could help me," said Aisha.

"I'll try my best," said Amy with a smile.

"Thank you," responded Aisha.

"So where's the horse?" asked Amy.

"Um someone will bring it in the morning. I know it's stupid. I wanted to bring it myself but um they wouldn't let me. Um my family… it's just" stuttered Aisha nervously as she played with her hands.

"It's okay," interrupted Amy with a reassuring smile.

Aisha looked up and smiled at Amy. Amy noticed how beautiful Aisha's smile was and wondered why she didn't use it more.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Amy.

"Um no thanks," said Aisha.

"Okay well I want some coffee. Do you want to come with me?" asked Amy.

Aisha didn't budge.

"Look I need to know more about you to figure out why you and your horse aren't working well together," said Amy.

"Okay," said Aisha as she followed Amy into the house.

They walked into the kitchen. Amy poured herself a cup of coffee while Aisha stood and watched.

"You know you can take a seat," said Amy with a laugh.

"Oh okay," said Aisha as she sat down.

Amy joined Aisha.

"So what's your horse's name?" asked Amy.

"I haven't picked one yet. I can't decide," said Aisha quietly.

"Oh. Maybe it'll come to you after you've worked with him for a while," said Amy as she took a sip of her coffee.

Aisha nodded.

Amy watched as Aisha nervously played with her hands. Amy didn't understand why she was so nervous. She wanted to find a way to make her feel comfortable.

"Are you in college?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. I go to the University of Calgary," said Aisha.

"Oh my fiancé goes there. What are you studying?" asked Amy.

"Pre-med," said Aisha.

"That sounds tough," said Amy.

Aisha nodded again.

"So tell me about yourself," said Amy.

"Oh. I um I'm eighteen, I guess I'm shy, and um yeah that's it," said Aisha.

"That's it? C'mon there has to be more. What about your family?" asked Amy.

"I have a sister and a brother and then my parents. That's really it," responded Aisha.

"Okay," said Amy as she took another sip.

"What about you?" stuttered Aisha after a while.

"Oh well I absolutely love horses, I'm engaged, and I live with my Grandpa, my sister Lou, and her family," said Amy with a smile.

"That's a lot of people," said Aisha.

"Yeah it is. But we all put up with it," said Amy.

"How?" asked Aisha.

"I don't know. I guess that's what you do for family."

"I don't think I could do that with my family," said Aisha sadly.

Just then they heard the door open and Ty walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," said Ty.

"Hey," said Amy.

Ty walked over to Amy and kissed her head.

"Aisha this is Ty my fiancé," said Amy.

"Nice to meet you Aisha," said Ty.

"Nice to meet you too," stuttered Aisha.

"Aisha's the new client I was telling you about," said Amy.

"Oh yeah," said Ty with a smile as he rested his hands on Amy's shoulder's.

Aisha smiled. "You guys are cute."

"Oh thanks," said Amy with a smile.

"I should get going," said Aisha.

"Okay. I'll work with your horse tomorrow and let you know what I think," said Amy.

"Thank you," said Aisha as she got up.

"See you later," said Amy as she walked out.

"Well she seems nice," said Ty as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah but there's something different about her," said Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Ty as he sat down.

"I don't know. She's quiet. I just have this feeling about her. Almost like something's holding her back," said Amy.

"Well you do have good instincts with people," said Ty as she took a sip.

"Yeah but I don't know. I feel like this one is more than just a problem with the horse. But I won't know more until tomorrow when I get to work with the horse," said Amy.

"Well whatever it is. If anyone can fix it you can," said Ty with a smile.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that right now," said Amy.

"Anytime," said Ty.

Amy leaned over and gave Ty a kiss.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about," said Ty.

"Okay," said Amy.

"My mom called and asked me to come see her in Vancouver. She said she had something to tell me and that she missed me. If I go it'll probably be for a week at most. What do you think?" asked Ty.

"Of course you should go Ty. It's your mom," said Amy with a smile.

"Okay. I'll probably leave next week. After I talk to Scott," said Ty.

"Sounds good," said Amy.

"Thank you for understanding."

Ty gently kissed Amy.

"Tell me more about this client," said Ty after they parted.

"Oh well she actually goes to the same college as you, but she's studying pre-med," said Amy.

"That's cool," said Ty as he took another sip.

"Yeah and apparently her cousin recommended her to me," said Amy.

"Who's her cousin?" asked Ty.

"I'm not sure. I forgot to ask," said Amy as she thought about who it could be.

"Okay well I actually have to go," said Ty as he got up.

"So soon," said Amy with a pout.

"Yeah I have a shift at the clinic," said Ty.

"Okay. Can you come tomorrow to help me?" asked Amy.

"Yeah definitely. I'll ask Cassandra to cover my shift tomorrow," said Ty.

"Okay good," said Amy as she got up and gave Ty a hug.

"See you later," said Ty as he left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Balance**

Amy looked out the kitchen window and saw a big white trailer pulling up. She walked outside knowing it was probably someone dropping off Aisha's horse.

"Are you Amy Fleming?" asked the driver as he got out.

"Yes," responded Amy.

"Okay then I'm in the right place," said the man.

The man went around to open up the trailer. Amy noticed that the trailer was from Hilhurst Stables. She realized she hadn't been back there since Ahmed left.

"Okay then if you have any trouble just call Hilhurst," said the man as he handed the horse to Amy.

Amy nodded. She waited till the man left and then brought the horse into the barn.

"Well aren't you beautiful," said Amy as she brushed the horse.

Amy took the horse out in the round pen. She was surprised at how easily she was able to saddle him up. She was even able to ride him with no problem.

"There's nothing wrong with you boy," said Amy after a while of working with the horse.

Amy looked up when she heard the familiar sound of an engine. She smiled as Ty parked his truck and got out.

"Alright I'm here to help. What do you need me to do?" asked Ty as he came up to the wooden fence separating him and Amy.

"Hey," said Amy with a smile.

"Hey. Well it seems like you're almost done. You're already riding him," said Ty.

"Yeah. I don't think there's anything wrong with the horse, but just in case do you mind getting on him. I just want to see how he responds to you," said Amy.

"Sure."

Ty opened the gate and walked in. He went over to Amy and gave her a quick kiss before he got on the horse.

"What's his name?" asked Ty.

"Aisha hasn't named him yet," said Amy.

"She should. It might help," said Ty.

"Yeah. I would name him, but I think she should do it."

"Amy there's nothing wrong with this horse," said Ty after a while.

"I know. If it's not the horse then…"

"It's the owner," finished Ty.

Amy nodded. She and Ty brought him back into the barn and fed and watered him.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ty.

"I guess call Aisha. Figure out what's wrong," said Amy.

Ty smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just …you know. Normally somebody would just give back the horse and say there's nothing wrong with it, but you never give up. You're pretty amazing," said Ty.

Amy looked at Ty and could feel herself blushing. It was the kind of feeling she only got when she was with Ty.

Ty laughed and leaned in to kiss Amy.

"So I have to tell you something," said Ty after they parted.

"What's up?" asked Amy.

"I talked to Scott and I'm only able to get these next couple of days off. So I think I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning for Vancouver. Is that okay? Because if not I can always go next month," said Ty.

"No that's fine. Go be with your mom. It's been a while since you saw her," responded Amy.

"Okay. I'm going to leave early in the morning, so I'll head back to my trailer after dinner to pack," said Ty.

"Okay. Um do you mind mucking out the rest of this stall? I'm going to go call Aisha," asked Amy.

"No problem."

Amy went into the office and dialed Aisha's number.

"Hello," said a quiet voice on the other end.

"Hi Aisha. It's Amy Fleming."

"Oh hi. I hope everything's going well with my horse," said Aisha.

"Yeah he's fine. I was actually wondering if you could come over tomorrow. I wanted to show you his progress."

"Um okay," responded Aisha after a pause.

"Okay I'll see you then."

Amy hung up the phone and stepped out of the office.

"What did Aisha say?" asked Ty.

"She said she'll come tomorrow," said Amy.

"That's good," said Ty.

"Yeah, but she was really hesitant about it."

"That's weird. Maybe you should just ask her about it tomorrow," said Ty.

"Yeah maybe," responded Amy.

Amy and Ty finished up with the chores and then headed into the house for dinner. After a while the family settled around the dining table and began to eat.

"So Ty what's new?" asked Jack as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Nothing much. I'm actually heading up to Vancouver tomorrow to visit my mom," said Ty.

"Oh that's nice. Tell Lily we say hi," said Jack.

"Yeah of course," said Ty as he ate his food.

"How long are you going for?" asked Lou curiously.

"Um a week at most. I'll probably be back before then though," said Ty.

Lou nodded.

The family continued with their meal. When they finished Amy went outside with Ty.

They stopped in front of Ty's truck.

"I'll miss you," said Amy.

"I'll miss you too."

"Tell Lily to come and visit sometime," said Amy.

"Will do."

"Drive safely and call me when you get there tomorrow," said Amy.

Ty nodded and leaned in to give Amy a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ty got into his truck and Amy watched as he drove off.

Amy went back into the house and saw Lou doing the dishes. She went over to help.

"So Ty's going to Vancouver," said Lou as she washed a plate.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"You know this is the usually part where you freak out about how he's leaving and how you're afraid that something's going to happen or how it's going to change something and blah blah," said Lou.

"Thanks Lou."

"What it's true," said Lou as she passed Amy the plate.

Amy laughed. "It's not a big deal. He's just going to see his mom."

"Wow."

"What?" asked Amy as she dried the plate.

"You used to hate when one little thing went off balance. Especially when it came to you and Ty. But you're not scared anymore," said Lou.

"I don't need to be."

**So I know some of you are wondering when I'm going to write their wedding. I want to make sure I do it right, so I'm waiting till I figure out exactly how I want to do it. I know this story line might not make sense at first, but I think you guys will like where it ends up. Also I just started a blog on Tumblr. You can search it under golllly18 or Heartlandhope. I post gifs, quotes, and pics. They're mostly Ty and Amy related, so please go check it out. Thanks again for the reviews, and for reading my story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fears**

"Hey Amy," said Aisha as she walked into the barn.

"Hey Aisha," responded Amy as she came out of the stall.

"So how's my horse doing?" asked Aisha.

"Um actually he's fine. There's nothing wrong with him."

"What do you mean? There has to be something wrong with him. Why else wont he let me ride him?" stuttered Aisha.

"Aisha do you mind helping me out? I want to try something," said Amy.

Aisha nodded.

Amy took Aisha's horse out of the stall and brought him out to the round pen. Aisha followed behind them.

"Okay I just want you to try to get on him."

"Um I don't think that's such a good idea," said Aisha nervously.

"Why? I know you can ride him Aisha. I think something else is holding you back. I can tell how much you love this horse and how much he loves you," said Amy.

"I just…I don't," began Aisha.

"Aisha when you ride him are you alone or are there people around?" asked Amy.

"Everyone. They never leave me alone. My parents, the trainers, everyone. They're all there," said Aisha.

Aisha ran out of the round pen and into the barn.

Amy ran after her. Amy put her hand on Aisha's shoulder.

"Aisha why are you afraid to ride in front of people?" asked Amy.

Aisha looked down nervously and bit her lip.

"It's okay. You can tell me," said Amy.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of embarrassing myself. I'm scared of being judged. I just want to be alone with him. I want to ride in peace. Without any fears," said Aisha.

Amy nodded. She pulled Aisha into a hug and felt Aisha's tears falling on her jacket.

"I love my horse so much, and I'm letting my fears hurt him. He doesn't deserve me," said Aisha.

"He needs you too. I know he does. Don't give up on him," said Amy.

Aisha nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" began Aisha.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," said Amy.

Aisha looked up and smiled.

"Look why don't you take him for a ride? There's no one around. I think that's what the two of you need," said Amy.

"Okay. I like that idea," responded Aisha.

"But when you come back we have to figure out a solution because it's not fair to you or your horse," said Amy.

Aisha nodded.

"Oh and why don't you name him too?"

Aisha laughed as she went to the round pen to get her horse.

Amy went inside after Aisha left for her ride. She decided to call Ty.

"Hey Amy," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey," responded Amy.

"What's up?" asked Ty.

"Nothing really. How's' your mom?" asked Amy.

"She's good. She just had some things she wanted to give me. How's everything going with Aisha?" asked Ty.

"Well I know what's wrong now. She has social anxiety. It explains everything. Why she was acting so nervous and why she's not connecting with her horse. I just have to figure out a way to help her."

"Well if anyone can help her you can," said Ty.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too."

Amy hung up the phone. She sat down and smiled. She realized that Ty was always the one to remind her of her abilities. He believed in her, even when she didn't. He was the reason she never gave up.

Amy looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey Grandpa," said Amy.

"Hey Amy," responded Jack.

Jack cut himself a piece of pie and sat down across from Amy.

"So what's new? How's that new client of yours?" asked Jack.

"Well I know what's wrong. I just don't know how to help," said Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack as he took a bite of the pie.

"Well her fears are holding her back. I just don't know how to help her get past them."

"Well she has to face them. Especially if it's holding her back from the things she loves. Show her she has nothing to be afraid of," said Jack.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Amy with a smile.

"Anytime. You know before I met your grandma I used to be afraid of commitment," said Jack.

"Really? You? But you're such a family man," interrupted Amy.

"I know it's hard to believe. But it's true. And you know my fears were holding me back from moving forward with my life. And then one day I met your grandmother, and I fell in love and my fears just slowly went away. She showed me that I had nothing to be afraid of. It's the best gift she ever gave me."

Amy smiled.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. Sometimes people come into our lives and help show us the right way, and then other times we just have to learn to deal with our fears and move forward with our lives."

Amy got up and kissed Jack on the temple. She looked out the window and saw Aisha coming back on her horse. She looked so peaceful and happy riding her horse. Amy went outside.

Aisha got off when she saw Amy.

"You two are looking good," said Amy.

"Oh um thanks," said Aisha as she brought him into the barn.

"So did you think of a name?" asked Amy.

"Actually yeah…Sunny," said Aisha.

"Sunny?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. When I wake up in the morning and I see the sun it makes me feel happy. Like I'll be okay. And that's how he makes feel. So I decided on Sunny."

"I think that's perfect," responded Amy with a smile.

Aisha put him in the stall.

"Well I think I should get going. My parents are going to worry," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Amy.

"Can I come tomorrow morning to ride him again?"asked Aisha.

"Yeah."

Amy decided to wait until tomorrow to confront Aisha about how she was going to move past her fears. She wanted to give Aisha one day of peace. But Amy knew that Aisha had to deal with her fears because it was holding her back and it was hurting her horse.

"Oh and Amy thank you. I've never really admitted that to anyone, but you made it easy for me," said Aisha.

Amy smiled.

"Oh before you leave. I wanted to know. Who's your cousin?" asked Amy.

"Oh well you should know him pretty well considering you spent four months with him in Europe," said Aisha playfully.

"Ahmed?"

"Yup. He's very fond of you. He calls you his greatest friend," said Aisha.

"Yeah he's a good guy. How is he?" asked Amy.

"He's good. He's actually coming here in a couple of weeks to visit me and my family," said Aisha.

"Oh that's nice. Tell him to stop by Heartland."

"I will," responded Aisha.


	23. Chapter 23

**You and Me**

Amy walked out from the house. Aisha had just come back from another ride on her horse.

"Hey Aisha," said Amy.

"Hey Amy," said Aisha with a smile.

"How was the ride?"

"It was great," responded Aisha.

"That's good."

Amy and Aisha walked into the barn. Aisha put Sunny back into his stall.

Amy watched as Aisha filled his bucket with water. She looked so happy with Sunny. She didn't want to take that away from her. Amy wished she could just leave Aisha and her horse like that forever. But she knew that Aisha had to face her fears.

"Look Aisha. Eventually you're going to have to bring him back to Hilhurst. But when you do you can't just stop riding him. It's not fair to him or you."

"I know," said Aisha looking down.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. I just. I'm not ready. I just want to enjoy this right now," responded Aisha as she brushed Sunny.

"I know but this can't last forever. You have to face your fears. It's just going to hold you back."

Aisha continued to brush Sunny. Amy wasn't sure what else to say to Aisha. She wanted to help her, but she wasn't sure if she could. Amy began to doubt herself and wondered if she should just tell Aisha to take her horse back. Amy took a breath and remembered what Ty had told her "If anyone can help her you can."

"When you're riding in front of people. Just close your eyes. And tell yourself that it's just you and your horse. No one else. Just you and Sunny. And you'll be okay. Trust me," said Amy.

Aisha nodded. "Maybe I could try riding in front of you first."

Amy smiled. "I like that idea."

"Do you think I could stick around for a while? Maybe help you with your chores?" asked Aisha.

"Sure. I won't say no to help," said Amy.

Amy and Aisha began the usual chores. Cleaning out the stalls, turning out the horses, filling the water buckets, among other things.

"How are you girls doing?" asked Jack as he walked into the barn.

"We're good," responded Amy.

"That's good. Oh Amy. Ty called. He said it wasn't important, so just call him back whenever," said Jack.

"Okay thanks Grandpa," said Amy.

Jack went into the office grabbed some papers and then walked back out.

"I don't think we've met," said Jack as he walked up to Aisha.

Aisha looked up shyly.

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Aisha."

"Well Aisha. I'm Amy's grandpa. You can call me Jack," said Jack.

Aisha nodded.

"You should stay for dinner," said Jack.

"Okay," responded Aisha quietly.

"Good. I'll see you girls later," said Jack as he left.

"I wish I had a grandfather like that," said Aisha.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Well the only interaction I have with my grandfather is when he's telling me that I have to be a doctor. Same goes for my dad," said Aisha.

"That must suck," said Amy.

"Yeah it does. But having my mom balances it out. She's the only one that tells me to do what I want. That's why I started horseback riding. If it were up to my dad I'd just be studying all day," said Aisha.

"You should do what you want. It's your life after all."

"I wish it was that simple," said Aisha.

Amy and Aisha finished up the chores.

"I'm just gonna go call my mom and let her know that I'm staying for dinner," said Aisha as she walked out of the barn.

Amy nodded.

She went up to Spartan and rubbed his forehead. All of a sudden Amy felt a pair of warm familiar hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who."

Amy smiled. "My fiancé."

"Hey how did you know?" asked Ty with a laugh as he removed his hands.

Amy turned around "I had a feeling."

Amy pulled Ty into a kiss. When they parted she put her forehead against his.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" asked Amy.

"I called but you were too busy."

Amy laughed. "Well I'm glad you're back. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Ty went in for another kiss.

"How was your trip?" asked Amy.

"It was good. My mom just wanted to see me," said Ty.

"That's good. I'm glad you got to see your mom."

"Me too. How are things going with Aisha?" asked Ty.

"Good I think. She agreed to ride in front of me, so I guess that's progress."

"That's great Amy," said Ty with a smile.

"Hey so you know how before you left you said that I never give up," said Amy.

"Yeah," responded Ty.

"Well I realized something while you were away," said Amy.

"What's that?" asked Ty with a smile.

Aisha was about to walk back into the barn, but stopped when she saw Ty and Amy together.

Amy rubbed Ty's cheek with the back of her hand. "It's only because of you. You believe in me even when I don't. If I didn't have you I would've given up a long time ago."

Ty smiled. He gently kissed her forehead.

Aisha smiled and then walked into the barn.

"Hey Aisha," said Ty.

"Oh hey Ty. Um how was your trip?" asked Aisha.

"It was good. Thanks for asking. How are you?" asked Ty with a smile.

"Good," said Aisha quietly.

"That's good."

"Hey do you think I could ride in front of you now Amy. I think I'm ready," said Aisha.

"Yeah of course. Do you think maybe Ty could watch too?" asked Amy.

"You can say no if you want. I promise I won't be offended," said Ty with a smile.

Aisha laughed. "I think that'll be okay."

Amy and Ty went outside and watched as Aisha brought her horse out into the field.

Aisha got on Sunny and closed her eyes. "It's just you and me. You and me," she whispered to herself.

Amy smiled.

Aisha opened her eyes and began to ride.

"They're amazing together," said Ty.

"I know," responded Amy with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy**

"Hey Georgie," said Amy as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Amy," responded Georgie as she crunched on her cereal.

"What are you up to today?" asked Amy.

"I'm gonna take Phoenix out for a ride. Maybe do some jumping," said Georgie.

"That sounds nice."

Amy poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Is that client coming today?" asked Georgie as she got up to put her bowl in the sink.

"No not today," responded Amy.

"Okay well I'll see you later," said Georgie as she ran out.

Amy sat down with her cereal and began to eat her breakfast.

Amy looked up when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Ty."

"Hey."

Ty came over and kissed Amy on the head. Then he got a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You're not working today?" asked Amy.

"No I came back early from my trip, so I still have some days off," responded Ty as he sat down next to Amy.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. What about you? What are you up to today?" asked Ty.

"Well Aisha's not coming today, so I'm probably just going to do some work with Spartan," replied Amy.

"Do you think you could make some time for me? I was thinking we could go for a walk or something," suggested Ty as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I can always make time for you," responded Amy with a smile. She moved closer to Ty and gave him a kiss.

They finished eating their breakfast, and then went outside. They walked out to the fence next to the field where the horses were.

Ty took Amy's hand and they walked as they watched the horses.

"So have you talked to Sarah lately?" asked Amy.

"Yeah she's in California right now," responded Ty as he caressed Amy's hand.

"That's good."

Amy rested her head on Ty's shoulder. Ty gently kissed Amy on the head as they walked.

"Hey I was thinking remember how we were going to Las Vegas, but then Jack had his heart attack," said Ty.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"Well maybe we should go on a road trip now. You know. Just the two of us. I mean it doesn't have to be to Las Vegas. I think it would be good for us. I've been so busy with work and school and you with your clients. I think we need some time for ourselves."

"I like that idea," said Amy with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Where do you want to go?" asked Ty.

"How about we go camping somewhere? You know that way we can bring Spartan and Harley. It'll be perfect," said Amy.

"Sounds good."

Amy stopped walking and leaned in to give Ty a kiss.

"You always know exactly what I need. I love you."

"I love you too," said Ty with a smile.

They continued with their walk and eventually headed back to the house. When they got back they saw a familiar yellow Lamborghini parked in front of the house.

"Ahmed's back?" asked Ty.

"Well Aisha had mentioned that he would be in town. I guess he stopped by for a visit," said Amy.

They walked into the house. Ahmed was sitting at the table with Lou drinking some coffee.

"Hey Ahmed," said Amy.

"Amy. How are you?" asked Ahmed as he got up and gave Amy a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Amy.

"I'm well. Hello Ty," said Ahmed as he put his hand out.

"Ahmed," replied Ty with a smile as he shook Ahmed's hand.

"Lou was nice enough to give me some coffee," said Ahmed as they all sat down.

Lou smiled. "I'm going to go check on Katie. Nice seeing you again Ahmed."

"It was nice seeing you as well."

Lou walked out of the kitchen and headed towards Katie's room.

"So Amy I hear you are working with my cousin's horse," said Ahmed.

"Yes I am. It's going well," said Amy.

"I had no doubt that it would. When her parents told me about her problem. I told them they had no choice but to bring him here. You were the only one fit for the job," said Ahmed.

Amy smiled. "So what are you doing here Ahmed?"

"Well I'm in town visiting my cousin and her family, so I decided to stop by and see you," said Ahmed.

"That's nice. So how are things back home? Anything new?" asked Amy.

"Well actually I have news," said Ahmed.

"Yeah," said Ty.

"I'm getting married," said Ahmed.

"You're getting married," repeated Amy.

"Yes. I went back home and I fell in love with this amazing woman. The wedding's at the end of the summer," said Ahmed.

"Wow congratulations," said Amy with a smile.

"Yeah congrats man," said Ty.

"Well I should really be thanking you Amy. If you hadn't told me to cowboy up and get over myself. Well then I probably would have never found her and even if I did she would have never fell in love with me. So thank you," said Ahmed.

"I'm really happy for you Ahmed. You deserve this," said Amy.

"Thank you. And what about you two. When are you two finally going to tie the knot?" asked Ahmed.

Amy and Ty looked at each other and smiled. "Soon."

Ahmed smiled. "Well I should really get going."

"Okay it was nice seeing you again Ahmed," said Amy.

"And you as well. Goodbye Amy," said Ahmed as he gave her a hug.

"I'll walk you out," said Ty.

Ty and Ahmed walked outside and stopped in front of Ahmed's car.

"Um Ahmed I wanted to thank you," said Ty.

"For what Ty?" asked Ahmed.

"For being such a good friend to Amy and for keeping your word. You told me you would take care of her and you did. I could never thank you enough for the experience you gave Amy and for believing in her. Seeing how much going to Europe helped her and made her so happy…well it was worth it all. I just want her to be happy."

"You're a good man Ty. Amy's very lucky to have you. The only reason I did all that stuff for her was because she helped me so I wanted to help her. Plus the world deserves to see how special she is. You know the way you to love each other…well it's the way I want to love my future wife. No one could get in the way of how she feels about you. You two are the real deal."

"Thanks Ahmed. If you're ever in town come by and visit anytime," said Ty.

"I will. Goodbye Ty," said Ahmed as he got in his car.

"Bye."

Ty watched as Ahmed drove off.

Amy was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Lou walked in.

"Hey Lou," said Amy.

"Hey."

Lou poured herself a glass of water.

"You know I was wrong about Ahmed," said Lou as she drank her water.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Well I thought maybe he liked you. You know like that. But he just cares about you. Like a friend. He's a good guy."

"I told you," said Amy.

"I know I know. You were right," said Lou with a laugh.

Amy put down the dishes and turned around to face Lou.

"Hey so I was thinking you know me and Ty we've been putting our wedding planning off for a while now. But Ty already has a best man, and I still need to pick my maid of honor and my bridesmaids," said Amy.

"Yeah," pushed Lou.

"I already called Soraya, Mallory, and Ashley and they agreed to be my bridesmaids if they can make it out to the wedding. Now that just leaves me with no maid of honor," said Amy playfully.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Lou anxiously.

Amy laughed. "Lou would you please be my maid of honor?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course! I'd be honored too."

"Good," said Amy with a smile.

Lou pulled Amy into a hug.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Lou as tears came into her eyes.

**Okay. I get that a lot of people hate Prince Ahmed. I understand that. At first I wasn't very fond of him either. But eventually I realized that he hasn't done anything wrong. The only thing he's done is given Amy an opportunity to grow and experience something she's never experienced. All I can see is someone who is very fond of Amy because of her abilities. I don't think he asked Amy to come with him to Europe thinking that he would be taking her away from Ty. Also I just want to say that I am a very big Ty and Amy fan and I believe in them as a couple. Anyway thank you for reading my story and for your reviews. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Face your Fears**

Amy was in the barn brushing Spartan when she heard a car pull up outside.

"Hey Aisha," said Amy as she put down the brush.

"Hey Amy," responded Aisha as she walked into the barn.

Aisha went up to her horse and began to massage him.

"So how are you today?" asked Amy.

"I'm good. I was thinking I could take him for a ride today," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Amy not wanting to push Aisha too much.

Aisha began to saddle up Sunny.

"Hey," said Ty as he walked into the barn.

"Hey Ty," said Amy as she walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Ty," said Aisha quietly.

Ty smiled. "I'm gonna get some coffee. Do you girls want anything?"

"No I'm good," replied Amy.

"No thanks," said Aisha.

Ty nodded and then left the barn.

"I wish I had what you two have," said Aisha.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Well I don't know. I just always thought that if I had someone to tell me that it was okay and someone that loved me for my flaws. Then maybe I wouldn't be so scared," said Aisha.

"I get it. But you know it wasn't easy for me and Ty. When I first met Ty I was afraid of change. So I didn't want to change our relationship from friends to something more. But eventually I gave in. That was probably the best decision I ever made. But then we had some growing up to do both individually and as a couple. And eventually we realized that we had to accept and understand each other's flaws because no matter what we love each other. We always found our way back to each other. It'll happen for you too. Maybe not right away and you might not even see it coming. I know I didn't."

Aisha smiled and then gave Amy a hug. "Thank you."

Aisha finished saddling Sunny up and then left for her ride.

Ty walked in just as she left.

"Did she leave for her ride?" asked Ty.

"Yeah," responded Amy.

Ty came up to Amy and gently kissed her.

"So when do you want to leave for our road trip?" asked Ty.

"As soon as I finish up with Aisha. Which I'm hoping will be soon. I think she's almost ready to bring him back home," said Amy.

Ty smiled and kissed Amy on the head.

"I'm proud of you. You amaze me you know that," said Ty.

"Yeah well you're pretty amazing too Dr. Borden."

Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss Ty.

"Do you think you can help me hose down Spartan?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. I have a shift in the afternoon though," said Ty.

Amy nodded. "It won't take long."

Amy took Spartan out of the stall and brought him out back next to the hose. Ty followed behind them.

Amy turned on the hose and began to spray water on Spartan while Ty massaged his forehead.

"So I heard you picked your bridesmaids," said Ty.

"Yeah I did. Who told you?" asked Amy.

"Caleb. I guess Ashley had texted him and asked him if it was okay if she came. They didn't really leave things on the best of terms," said Ty.

"Yeah. I had forgot about that," said Amy.

"Don't worry about it. Caleb said he was fine with it," said Ty.

"That's good. I also asked Lou to be my maid of honor."

"I'm sure she was excited about that. I can already see the wheels turning in her head," said Ty with a laugh.

"Yeah. I think she's already gone crazy with planning," said Amy.

"We haven't even picked a date," said Ty.

"I know. But when the time is right. We'll know. Just like when we got engaged."

"Yeah you're right. It just gets so lonely in my trailer. Plus I'm kind of tired of my own cooking," said Ty playfully.

"So that's the only reason you want to marry me, because you're tired of your own cooking," said Amy.

"Well not the only reason," said Ty.

Amy laughed and then began to spray Ty with the hose.

"Hey not cool," said Ty. He pulled the hose from Amy and then sprayed her as well.

Ty laughed and then pulled Amy into a kiss.

After they parted Ty put his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Amy smiled and gently kissed Ty on the nose.

They finished hosing down Spartan and then brought him back into the barn. Ty went to get towels for them while Amy put Spartan back in the stall.

Aisha walked into the barn with her horse.

"Hey. How was your ride?" asked Amy.

"It was good…what happened?" asked Aisha as she noticed that Amy was drenched in water.

"Oh me and Ty…" began Amy.

Just then Ty walked back into the barn with a pair of towels. He handed one to Amy.

"Hey Aisha," said Ty.

"Hey," responded Aisha with a smile.

Aisha put Sunny back in the stall while Amy and Ty dried themselves.

"So Amy. I think I'm ready to bring Sunny back to Hilhurst," said Aisha.

"Really. Are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. Its time," said Aisha.

"Okay. If you want I can come with you," suggested Amy.

"I would like that," responded Aisha.

Amy nodded.

"Okay. Well I should get going. I have to get to the clinic. I'll see you later Amy," said Ty as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Bye Aisha," said Ty as he left.

"How about I get the trailer while you get him ready," suggested Amy.

Aisha nodded.

Amy went to get the trailer while Aisha got Sunny ready. Eventually they got him onto the trailer and they drove to Hilhurst.

Amy walked with Aisha into the familiar indoor arena.

"Are you ready?" asked Amy.

"Yeah I think so," replied Aisha.

"Just remember take a deep breath and remind yourself that it's just you and your horse."

Aisha nodded.

Amy walked out of the arena and went to watch with Aisha's parents.

Amy felt a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned around and saw Ty.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"I didn't want to miss this, so I got Cassandra to cover my shift," replied Ty.

Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss Ty.

Amy and Ty watched as Aisha began to ride.

"You know she wouldn't be riding in front of everyone if it weren't for you," whispered Ty in Amy's ear.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your support," said Amy.

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and they held each other as they watched Aisha face her fears.


	26. Chapter 26

**My Hero**

Ty put Spartan and Harley in the trailer while Amy brought her bags out to the truck. They were bringing Jack's truck because it was easier to attach the trailer to it.

"Okay you two have fun. And drive safe," said Jack as he stood on the porch.

"We will Grandpa. We'll be back in a couple of days," said Amy.

Amy went up to Jack and gave him a hug before she left.

"Bye Jack," said Ty as he waved goodbye.

"Don't ruin my truck," said Jack sternly as Ty and Amy got in the truck.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be careful," said Ty as they drove off.

"Well then Ms. Fleming are you ready for our road trip?" asked Ty as he drove.

"I can't wait. But I would be even more excited if I knew where we're going," said Amy.

Ty laughed. "Okay I guess I can tell you now."

"Finally," said Amy with a smile.

"We're going to Stumpy's fishing camp. You know where we got engaged."

"Really? But how?" asked Amy.

"I asked Jack to get permission from Stumpy for me. Is that okay?" asked Ty.

"Yes. Of course that's okay," said Amy as she leaned over and kissed Ty on the cheek.

Ty smiled. "Good. I'm glad. I'm going to make this the best vacation you've ever had."

"I don't doubt it."

Amy took Ty's hand and held it while he drove. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.

Amy woke up when she realized that she couldn't feel the comfort of Ty's hand anymore. She opened her eyes and noticed that they had stopped on the side of the road.

"Are we there?" asked Amy as she rubbed her eyes.

"No. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. But I think I have a flat tire," said Ty as he got out of the truck.

"It's okay. Do you need help?"

"No. I got it," said Ty.

"Okay," said Amy.

Ty went around and checked the tire. "Yup a flat tire. I must have hit a rock or something on the road."

"Can you fix it?" asked Amy as she stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah. It's an easy fix," said Ty.

Ty got the tools out of the truck. Just as he was about to replace the tire it began to pour.

"Ty it's raining. Get back in the truck. You're going to get sick," said Amy with concern.

"It's okay. I can quickly do this," said Ty.

Ty replaced the flat tire with the spare and then put everything back into the truck.

"Okay all done," said Ty as he got in the truck.

"Baby. Look at you. Your soaking wet," said Amy.

"I'll be dry by the time we get there," said Ty.

"Your shivering Ty," said Amy.

"I'm fine Amy," said Ty.

Amy began to rub Ty's arms as she tried to warm him up.

"Better?" asked Amy.

"Much better," said Ty.

Amy gave Ty a kiss. "You know you don't have to be so tough. You're already my hero."

Ty smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go," said Amy.

Ty started up the truck and began the rest of the drive to the fishing camp.

"So how's Aisha?" asked Ty.

"She's good. She just entered herself in a riding competition," said Amy.

"That's great," responded Ty.

"I know. She's come a long way."

"Only because of you Amy," said Ty.

Amy smiled. It was the smile only Ty could put on her face.

Ty stopped in front of the fishing camp. It had stopped raining. They got out of the truck and took the horses out of the trailer. They tied them to a fence outside. Then they set up the tent.

"Hey I'm going to start making dinner," said Amy as she went to the truck to get some food.

"Yeah okay," said Ty.

Ty looked around the fishing camp. He noticed the spot where he had asked Amy to marry him. He remembered he had been nervous, but not as nervous as before when she had found the ring. Because he knew that it was the right time. And when she had finally said yes it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Like he could breathe again. It was the happiest moment of his life.

Just as he was about to start a fire. Ty noticed something lying on the ground hidden in the grass. He couldn't tell what it was. He walked over to it and realized that it was a puppy. He looked sick and his breathing was heavy. Ty went over to it and scooped the puppy into his arms. He brought it back over to the camp.

"So which sandwich do you want?" asked Amy as she walked up to Ty.

"Amy can you get my vet bag from the truck?"

Amy realized what Ty was holding and ran to the truck to get his bag.

Ty took a blanket and spread it out and laid the puppy gently on top of it.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amy anxiously as she brought the vet bag to Ty.

Ty began to examine him.

"I think he got bit by something. There's a bite mark."

"Do you need me to do anything?" asked Amy.

"No I'm okay for now. It looks like a recent wound. I think if I clean it out and cover the wound. Well hopefully it'll work," said Ty.

Amy watched as Ty bandaged up the puppy. He'd come such a long way and had worked so hard to get where he was now. She was so proud of him. He had gone from the bad boy, to the boy in the loft, to the amazing vet. As she stood there watching him she remembered all the reasons she had fell so deeply in love with him. And she wondered why they were waiting to take the next step.

"Okay. Now we wait. Hopefully he'll be okay," said Ty as he covered up the puppy to keep him warm.

"Can we keep him?" asked Amy.

Ty laughed. "You're going to have to ask Jack."

"No I mean like can he be our first pet together," said Amy.

"Well if he pulls through then yes we can keep him," said Ty.

Amy pulled Ty into a hug.

"I'm proud of you," said Amy as they pulled apart.

Ty smiled. "Okay let's eat. I'm starved."

Ty started up the fire. They sat in front of the fire as they ate their sandwiches.

After they finished Ty put his arm around Amy and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the fire.

"So how was your day Dr. Borden?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"It was actually pretty good."

"Really? Even though Grandpa's truck got a flat tire, you got soaking wet, and a puppy almost died," said Amy.

"Even though all that stuff happened I still had a good day," said Ty.

"And why is that?" asked Amy.

"Because any day that I get to see your beautiful face, hear your voice, or feel your warm lips is a good day. And I got to do all three today so it was a great day."

Amy smiled. She leaned in to kiss Ty.

"And by the way we saved that puppy," said Ty after they pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

Ty pointed towards where the puppy was resting. "Look."

They watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You did it Ty. You saved him."

"Yeah. I guess I did," said Ty.

Amy looked at Ty.

"You know seeing you today… well I realized that I have never been more excited or more ready for our future together."

Ty smiled and kissed Amy on the head.

**I just want to say thank you to beachguysteve for your review. It meant a lot to me. And gave me the motivation to continue writing this story. And thank you for all the other reviews as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Window**

Ty woke up under the tent and realized that Amy wasn't there. He put on a shirt and then crawled out of the tent. It was a beautiful morning. The kind of morning you could only get while living in Alberta.

Ty searched for Amy. He was about to call out her name but stopped himself when he saw her doing liberty work with Spartan. He could see the smile plastered on her face as she ran with Spartan. The connection Amy had with Spartan was what made her so special to him. Seeing her work with Spartan always reminded him of how she never gave up on anyone; not Spartan and not him. They had both come into her life broken but she had fixed them. Ty smiled as he watched her. He thought about how lucky he was that Amy had somehow fallen in love with him. He never wanted to take her for granted.

"What are you staring at sleepy head?" asked Amy as she realized that Ty was watching her.

Ty laughed and walked up to Amy.

"You are so beautiful."

Amy blushed as Ty leaned in for a kiss.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Ty after they parted.

"An hour. You were sleeping, so I decided to do some work with Spartan. You know he's doing so much better since he hurt his leg," replied Amy.

"I'm glad," said Ty as he massaged Spartan.

Amy smiled as she went to tie Spartan to the fence.

Ty walked over to where the puppy from last night was sleeping. He knelt down and gently picked him up.

"He looks good. But he still hasn't moved around much," said Ty as he put him down again.

"I still want to keep him," said Amy as she walked up to Ty.

"Okay. But I want Scott to check him out, so we should probably leave soon."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Amy.

Ty and Amy packed up everything and put it in the truck.

Ty looked at his phone. "Well it's still kind of early. I think we have time for a quick ride."

"I would love that," said Amy with a smile.

Ty and Amy untied Spartan and Harley and left for their ride.

All of a sudden Amy's phone began to vibrate.

"Hey Lou," said Amy as she answered her phone.

"Amy!" said Lou anxiously.

"What?"

"Why aren't you back yet?" asked Lou.

"We're leaving soon. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong is that we are in the middle of wedding planning and the bride decides to up and leave for a mini vacation. Leaving the maid of honor to have a heart attack."

"Relax Lou. Just breathe. I'll be back soon," said Amy with a laugh.

"Oh yeah you think this is funny. Fine. But if I die I'm blaming you."

"Okay. Bye Lou," said Amy.

Amy hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Ty.

"Lou just having one of her panic attacks. I think she's more worried about our wedding then us."

Ty laughed. "You know speaking of our wedding…"

Amy began to feel rain drops. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah it's starting to rain," said Ty.

Amy laughed and got off of Spartan.

"What are you doing?" asked Ty.

"Come here," said Amy as she pulled Ty off of Harley.

Amy spun around as the rain drops fell on them.

"This is crazy," said Ty with a laugh.

"C'mon it's fun. It's romantic."

"You're something else," said Ty.

"What does that mean?" asked Amy.

"It means I love you."

Ty leaned in to kiss Amy.

"Do you remember the last time we danced in the rain?"

"Of course. You rejected me," said Amy.

"I didn't reject you. I was protecting you," said Ty.

"If you're protecting me from you then you're doing a horrible job," said Amy as she pointed at her ring.

"Yeah I guess I am," said Ty with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're doing a horrible job."

Amy pulled Ty into a kiss.

"We should get going. We're going to get sick," said Amy after they parted.

"Okay," said Ty.

They got back on Spartan and Harley and rode back to the truck. They quickly put the horses in the trailer and got in the truck.

"You ready to go back home?" asked Ty as he started the truck.

"Yes," said Amy as she turned up the heating to help them dry off.

Amy turned around and checked the backseat to make sure the puppy was still there.

"So did you have a fun weekend?" asked Ty as he drove.

"I had the best weekend. Mostly because I spent it with you," said Amy.

After a while Ty turned into the familiar surroundings of Heartland.

Ty parked the truck in front of the barn. Amy got out and took Spartan and Harley out of the trailer and brought them to their stalls.

"I just talked to Scott. He's going to come by and check on the puppy today," said Ty as Amy walked out of the barn.

"Okay that's good."

"I'm going to go put him in the house. I'll be right back," said Ty as he opened the back door and picked up the puppy.

Amy nodded. She looked around the ranch and saw the window for the loft was open. Amy smiled. She remembered when the loft used to be just an empty part of the barn. She would often forget that it was even there. But now it meant so much to her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ty as he walked up to her.

"The loft," said Amy with a smile.

Ty smiled. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just c'mon. Follow me," said Ty as he took Amy's hand.

Ty dragged Amy into the barn and up the stairs to the familiar loft.

"What are we doing up here?" asked Amy.

Ty stopped in front of the window that captured the beauty of the ranch.

"What's going on Ty?"

"Just look outside Amy."

"Okay," said Amy as she looked out the window. She didn't realize how beautiful the view from the loft was.

"I think one of the best views of Heartland is from this loft," said Ty as he watched Amy take in the scenery.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it until now."

"Amy. Heartland is what brought us together. I can't think of a better place to get married."

"It's perfect."

"It's beautiful. Especially in the summer."

"What are you saying?" asked Amy as she turned around to look at Ty.

"I'm saying I'm tired of waiting. Let's get married now. Let's pick a date for this summer."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. What do you say?"

"I say yes. Yes let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ty picked up Amy and spun her around.

"I love you," said Amy as Ty put her down.

Ty leaned in to kiss her. After they parted Amy rested her forehead against Ty's. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I have to tell Lou," said Amy as she pulled away from Ty and ran out of the loft.

He laughed as he watched Amy run into the house through the window.

Ty smiled. He could hear Lou scream all the way from the loft.


	28. Chapter 28

**Crazy Lou**

Amy woke up when she heard the sound of her door being slammed open.

"Amy! Wake up," said Lou as she pulled the covers off of Amy.

"Lou. What are you doing?" asked Amy feeling annoyed.

Amy turned over and looked at her alarm clock.

"Do you realize what time it is? I'm going back to bed," said Amy as she pulled her covers back on.

"Amy you have to get up. Your wedding is in two weeks. Two weeks Amy. We have planning to do, flowers to get, food to get catered. Oh my god. You don't even have a wedding dress. Dear god just kill me now," babbled Lou.

"Okay Lou. Calm down. I'm getting up. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Okay?"

"You better."

Lou left the room as Amy got out of bed.

Lou walked into the kitchen and took out her phone.

"Hey Lou," said Ty as he answered his phone.

"Good you're up," said Lou.

"Um yeah. Is everything okay?" asked Ty.

"No. You need to get over here. Don't think you're getting out of wedding planning just because you're the groom," said Lou.

"Um Lou… I um… I have a shift. Yeah I have a shift," said Ty.

"No you don't. I already called Scott and he agreed to free up your schedule. So you have all the time in the world to plan your wedding. Now stop making up excuses and get your butt over here," said Lou.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming," said Ty.

Ty hung up the phone and began to get ready for the day. It hadn't fully hit him yet that he was getting married to Amy in two weeks. He remembered when he had come back from visiting with his Dad and Amy had been so upset with him. He thought he had lost her for good. They had gone through so much and had worked so hard to get this point. But he knew it was worth all the pain and heartache. Anything was worth it when it came to Amy.

Amy walked into the kitchen as Lou poured a cup of coffee.

"Here drink this. Trust me you're going to need it," said Lou as she shoved a cup of coffee in Amy's hands.

"Lou you're the maid of honor. Not the bride. Remember this is my wedding. Not yours. Okay?"

"I know Amy," said Lou as she took a breath.

"Good."

"Okay. We have very limited time to plan since you and Ty decided, at the last minute, that you two want a summer wedding," said Lou as she sat down.

"Well Ty and I just want a simple wedding. You know? Just the people we love at the place that brought us together. So nothing too fancy," said Amy as she sat down with her coffee.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that means you don't want a wedding dress shipped in from New York," said Lou.

"That means I definitely don't want some fancy dress from New York. Promise me you will keep this simple Lou."

"But Amy. Don't you want…"

"Promise me Lou."

"Okay. I promise. But what do you want to do about the dress then?"

Amy and Lou looked up as Jack walked into the kitchen.

"I would stay away Grandpa. Lou's in one of her crazy planning moods," said Amy with a smile.

"I see. I think I'm gonna risk it. Nothing gets in the way of my morning cup of coffee," said Jack as he walked over to the cabinet with the coffee mugs.

"Hey not funny," said Lou with a pout.

"I'm kidding Lou. I'm really glad you're helping me. I couldn't do this without you."

"Good. Now where is Ty? Why isn't he here yet?" said Lou as she walked out of the kitchen to call him.

"So what's she going on about anyway?" asked Jack as he sat down.

"My wedding. I still need a dress," said Amy.

Jack took a sip of his coffee and then put his cup down on the table.

"I'll be right back," said Jack as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Amy sipped her coffee as she waited for Jack. She couldn't believe she was actually planning her wedding. She remembered when the idea of marrying Ty was just a dream. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she and Ty had made it through all the crazy ups and downs and were finally getting married. She wasn't nervous or anxious about planning because she was marrying the love of her life. She had nothing to be nervous about. She knew they were ready.

"Amy."

Amy turned around and saw Jack holding a gorgeous, simple, white dress.

"It's beautiful," said Amy as she got up to hold it.

"It was your mother's wedding dress."

"Yeah I recognize it from the pictures," said Amy as she admired the dress.

"When you and Ty announced that you two were engaged I sent it to Lisa in France and she had someone fix it up to make it look a little more modern."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"I know she would want you to wear this dress at your wedding."

"It's perfect," said Amy as she felt tears in her eyes.

Lou walked back into the kitchen as Amy gave Jack a hug.

"You got a dress? I was only gone for like 10 minutes," said Lou with a smile.

Amy laughed. "It was Moms. Um I hope it's okay cause if not I can get another dress. I understand."

"Amy. You're going to look beautiful in it."

Amy walked up to Lou and gave her a hug. "Thanks Lou."

"Here let me go put this in your closet," said Lou as she took the dress from Amy.

Amy turned around when she heard the front door open.

"Hey," said Amy with a smile.

"Hey," said Ty as he walked up to Amy.

"Hey Ty," said Jack.

"Jack," said Ty.

"Well I think I'm going to go out to the barn before Lou goes really crazy," said Jack as he walked outside.

Ty looked at Amy and wiped her tears. "Are you okay?"

Amy smiled. "Never better."

Ty smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"You're here," said Lou as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes Lou. I'm here."

"Okay then let's start planning your wedding."

They all sat down and talked about the food, the reception, and the music among other things.

"Okay how about the flowers?" asked Lou after a while of planning.

"Um I was thinking Ty and I could go out to the field and pick some flowers for my bouquet and stuff," suggested Amy.

"Yeah that works. I have to take Katie to her yoga for tot's class anyways," said Lou.

Ty and Amy got up and went outside. Amy hooked her arm with Ty's as they walked.

"So how was your day?" asked Amy.

"Oh you know the usual I planned my wedding," said Ty with a laugh.

Amy laughed as she picked an assortment of beautiful flowers.

"So when are Soraya, Ashley, and Mallory getting here?" asked Ty.

"Next week."

"It'll be nice to see them again," said Ty as they walked.

"Yeah. I'm excited. Are your Mom and Wade coming?"

"Yeah. They'll be here a couple of days before the wedding," said Ty as he picked a flower to add to the assortment.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy knowing how he felt about Wade.

"You know if you had asked me that two years ago I would've told you I was gonna punch him out the minute he got here. But I have you now. He can't hurt me anymore."

Amy smiled and gently kissed Ty. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I know. I am like the perfect guy," said Ty playfully.

Amy laughed and gently pushed Ty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Tomorrow **

Ty was in the middle of trying on his tux that Lou had picked out with him when he heard someone opening the door to the trailer.

"Hey Caleb," said Ty as he watched Caleb walk in.

"Looking good man," said Caleb.

"Thanks. What's going on?" asked Ty.

"Nothing much. How's the wedding planning going?" asked Caleb.

"Everything's all set. The only thing left to do is get married," said Ty with a smile.

"Well I guess that means it's time for the best man to do his job," said Caleb.

"What do you mean?" asked Ty.

"C'mon we're going out for some drinks," said Caleb.

"I don't know Caleb…"

"I already asked Lou. I promise I won't get you into trouble. Plus it won't just be me," said Caleb.

"Who else?"

Caleb opened the door and walked outside. Ty followed behind him. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Sarah," said Ty.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your wedding?" said Sarah as she walked up to Ty and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're here," said Ty with a smile.

"Okay enough of the reunion. C'mon lets go," said Caleb.

"Okay let me just go change," said Ty with a laugh.

Amy walked outside to the porch.

"Hey guys," said Amy with a smile when she saw her three bridesmaids.

Ashley, Soraya, and Mallory had all arrived a couple of days ago and were staying at the dude ranch.

"So Caleb just took Ty out, so we're here to take you out," said Ashley.

"Um okay. What were you guys thinking?"

"How about we go for a ride? One last ride as just Amy Fleming," said Soraya.

"You guys know me so well," said Amy.

Caleb, Ty, and Sarah were all sitting around a table drinking beers and munching on pretzels.

"Wait so let me get this right. Your best man is your fiancé's ex-boyfriend," said Sarah looking shocked.

"Yup. I hated him when we first met," said Ty.

"And now we're best friends," said Caleb.

"That's crazy," said Sarah.

"I'm gonna go get us some more beers," said Caleb as he got up and walked over to the bar.

"So Sarah. I was thinking my past is what led me to Heartland. To Amy. So I think it's only fitting that someone from my life before Heartland stands up with me at the wedding. And I can only think of one person for the job," said Ty.

"Are you asking me to be your best woman?"

"Yeah I guess," said Ty with a smile.

"I would love too. As long as I don't have to wear a tux," said Sarah with a smile.

Ty laughed. "No tux."

Caleb walked back over to the table and put down the drinks.

"What did I miss?" asked Caleb as he sat down.

"Well buddy it looks like you won't be standing up with me alone," said Ty.

"Okay I'm good with that, but I still get to say the best man speech," said Caleb.

"It's all yours," said Sarah with a laugh.

As Ty laughed with his friends all of a sudden it hit him. "Oh my god. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes you are buddy," said Caleb.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," said Sarah.

Amy, Soraya, Ashley, and Mallory could see the sun setting as they rode.

"You definitely don't get this in London. I've really missed this," said Soraya as she admired the beautiful scenery.

"Where's Lou?" asked Mallory.

"Oh you know Lou. Probably doing some last minute wedding planning," said Amy.

They all laughed.

"By the way I love the bridesmaid's dresses they're very…simple," said Mallory.

"Just the way I want it," said Amy.

"So Amy. Have you written your vows?" asked Ashley.

All of a sudden Amy stopped.

"Everything okay Amy?" asked Soraya as they all stopped and looked back at Amy.

"Guys…I'm getting married tomorrow," said Amy with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Caleb pulled into Heartland and stopped his truck in front of the house.

They all got out and walked up the steps into the house.

"Hey Amy," said Ty as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ty."

Ty walked up to Amy and gave her a kiss.

"Okay guys there's plenty of time for that tomorrow," said Sarah.

"Sarah. I'm so happy you could make it," said Amy.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Sarah as she walked up to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Okay you two get five minutes and then I'm taking the groom home," said Caleb with a laugh.

Caleb and Sarah walked into the living room.

"So how was your night?" asked Ty.

"It was nice. My bridesmaids took me out for one last ride as Amy Fleming," said Amy.

Ty laughed.

"And how was your night? I hope Caleb didn't get you into too much trouble," said Amy.

"No he didn't. We just went out for some drinks."

"Really?" asked Amy.

"I know I was shocked too," said Ty.

Amy laughed. "Hey are your mom and Wade here yet?"

"No. But I'm not surprised. I've learned not to get my hopes up when it comes to my mom."

"I'm sorry Ty," said Amy as she gave him a hug.

"So Ms. Fleming are you ready?" asked Ty after they pulled apart.

"I've never been more ready for anything."

Ty smiled and gently kissed Amy. When they parted Amy rested her forehead against Ty's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay time's up," said Caleb as he walked back into the kitchen.

Amy kissed Ty's forehead and then they pulled apart.

"Okay. Let's go," said Ty.

Ty followed Sarah and Caleb outside to the truck.

Amy left the kitchen to get ready for bed. She was sitting on the side of her bed, thinking about the wedding, when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Hey Lou," said Amy as Lou walked into the room.

"Hey Amy. How are you feeling?" asked Lou as she sat down next to Amy.

"Like I'm about to marry my other half."

Lou smiled. "Good."

"I miss mom. I wish she was here," said Amy after a while.

"I know. I wish she could see you get married. She would be so proud of you," said Lou with tears in her eyes.

Amy rested her head on Lou's shoulder.

"She would've loved Ty," said Lou.

"I know," said Amy with a smile.

Caleb parked his truck next to Ty's trailer.

"Okay man. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready because Lou would kill me if I didn't get you to your wedding on time," said Caleb as Sarah and Ty got out of the truck.

"Don't worry Caleb. I'll make sure he's ready," said Sarah.

Ty laughed. "See you later Caleb."

They watched as Caleb drove off and then turned towards the trailer.

"Hey Ty I think there's someone sitting on your couch," said Sarah.

Ty looked towards the couch and noticed a figure in the dark. Ty walked up to the porch.

"Mom?"

"Hey Ty," said Lily as she gave him a hug.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Ty.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm so late but I'm here now," said Lily.

"Where's Wade?" asked Ty.

"He had work, so he's coming tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's okay," said Ty.

Lily put her hand on Ty's cheek. "I could never miss my baby boys wedding."

Ty smiled. "Um mom you remember Sarah."

"Yes of course. How are you Sarah?"

"I'm good. I'm gonna go make us some tea," said Sarah as she walked into the trailer.

Lily and Ty sat down on the couch. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," replied Ty.

"What are you nervous about?" asked Lily.

"That I'm gonna see how beautiful she is and forget her name."

Lily smiled. "When did my son become such a romantic?"

"When I met Amy."


End file.
